


I Was Made For You

by tigmeyers



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigmeyers/pseuds/tigmeyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years post-strike.  In his final year of harking headlines, Mush Meyers finally meets his match.  She may not make it easy for the flirt of the newsboys, but she sure does make it worth it!  Mush/OC, Jack/Katherine, Skittery/OC, Spot/OC, and appearances by some of your favorites.  Summary sucks...please check it out for yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! If by some freakish chance you were around fanfiction.net back in 2003, I posted a story for my best friend under the penname CaitRadcliffe. They have similarities but are different. Any characters that are original and sound familiar…that would be why! For any other reason that the actual story sounds familiar, I PROMISE YOU that I have had this story written for nine years now and did not copy on purpose. It was seeing Newsies on Broadway recently that made me want to edit and finally post this thing. I hope all of you that come to read this story end up loving it in some way (because let’s face it, my summary sucks)! Please, I try to take critiquing and use it beneficially but if you’re just going to bash the work then why bother? Get a productive hobby. Seriously. Make sure to R/R because it makes my days as a nurse much better :) Thank you!

            A curly haired young man of seventeen stepped up to the newspaper circulation desk and ordered his usual amount of papers.

            “Hundred papes please,” he said, putting down his money.  The men behind the counter took the coins and counted out one hundred crisp newspapers, sliding them under the bars to waiting hands that were permanently stained with ink.  He grabbed the stack, threw them on his shoulder, and headed down the stairs towards his usual selling spot, Bottle Alley.

            Bottle Alley had always been a good place to sell if the papers had crap headlines for the day.  Crowds of people would make their way through on route to their jobs, not paying much attention, just worried about getting the news quickly and getting to work on time.  Today was one of those bad news days.

            “Man dressed as woman!  Caught robbin’ bank!” he yelled over the crowd.

            “Excuse me sir, but can I buy a paper?” asked what sounded like a young lady behind him.

            The boy turned around to see the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.  She had big hazel eyes, light brown hair that flowed freely down her back in waves, and she stood a few inches shorter than him.

            “Yeah, sure miss,” he said and handed her a paper.  She in return gave him the money he wanted.  She turned to her right and started in the direction of where he assumed her job was located. 

            A strong urge to make sure she didn’t get away overcame him so he ran up to her.  “Hi.  My name’s Mush Meyers.  I’se don’t think I’se caught your name.”

            “That’s because I didn’t say my name,” was her reply.

            “Well den, what is it?”

            “That’s for me to know, and if you actually care enough, for you to find out.” She kept on walking, continuing to flip through the paper.

            Boy this girl wasn’t easy!  He wasn’t used to that; never had he had a problem flirting with girls.  They practically fell at his feet once he would flash them his ‘innocent’ half smile!

            “So, when can I’se see you’se again?” he asked, trying to keep up with her fast pace.

            “I don’t know.”

            “You’se not from around here, are you’se?” Mush said, trying to make conversation so that she would be forced to talk to him.

            “What makes you think that?”

            “You’se don’t have an accent.  So, where are you’se from?”

            “Pennsylvania.  In the Philadelphia area.  Have you ever heard of it?”

            “Yeah.  It is where our country was born, right?”  He had rolled his eyes behind her back.  If there was one thing he hated, it was people assuming that he was stupid.  “So why’d you’se move here?”

            “My parents died.  There weren’t any jobs left for a girl my age, so I decided to take the money I had and move here.”

            Though he didn’t have to move to another state, Mush knew what it was like to lose one's parents.  “I’se sorry about your parents.”

            “It’s alright, but thanks.”

            She finished looking through her paper and a confused look came across her face.

            “You lied; there’s no article in here by that name.”

            “I’ll be truthful with ya.  When us newsies don’t have a good article, we tend to improve the truth a little.  Usually we can get away wit it.”

            “Obviously. But why do it?” she asked, a small frown on her lips.

            “Because we have to get our money somehow.”

            A smile appeared on her face.  “Say, instead of lying all the time, follow me to work.  Just yell out a headline or something and the girls will buy your papers.”

            “Girls?!  As in many?”

            She laughed.  “Yes, an entire factory full.  Maybe you’ll go for one of them and leave me alone!”

            Mush stared at her for a moment, which made her nervous and a bit of a blush appeared on her cheeks.  “Not a chance.  Besides, I’se gotta learn your name.”

            “You’re really not giving up, are you?”

            “No, Miss.”

            “Well,” she laughed, “maybe if you come every day and I get to know you better, I’ll tell you my name.”

            The rest of the way to the factory they walked in silence.  Mush didn’t mind, as it gave him the chance to look at her a little more, taking in features he had missed before.  Like the way her nose turned up slightly at the end, the freckles across it and her cheeks, the tinges of red and gold through her hair.  And especially her long eyelashes.

            “Here we are,” said the girl, and she opened up a door.  They both stepped into the building.

            The place was four stories high, the first floor being the entire width on the ground and the next three stories continued on the opposite side they were standing on.  It was noisy with all the chatting, clicking of heels, cutting of cloth, and packaging of finished clothes.

            “So you’re a seamstress.”

            “Yes, how could you tell?” she asked, cheekily.

            “Uh…lucky guess?”

            She laughed.

            “I’se have ta say, I’se really like ya laugh.”

            She looked up at him and gave a small smile.  “Well, thank you.  I have to start working.  Why don’t you start on this floor and work your way up as you can.”

            “What floor do you’se work on?” he yelled after her retreating back.

            “Third floor.  And remember, no lying!  Also, if you can, buy more papers for tomorrow.  As you can tell, we have a lot of girls here. See you around, Tiger!”

            “Bye!  Nice meeting you!”  Mush watched as she walked over to the stairs and made her way up.  Once he could see that she was situated, he went about the floor, yelling actual headlines over the commotion.  It was the best selling day that he had had in a long time, and he couldn’t help but smile the morning away for more than one reason.

 

            As Lily Matthews sat down at the long table full of clothing, she felt three pairs of eyes staring intently at her.  ‘Will the staring ever end today?’ she thought to herself.  She liked to keep to herself, not bring any unnecessary attention because it made her nervous.  Lily set the paper she had bought on the floor next to her chair and looked up at her group of friends innocently before grabbing a dress that needed to be finished.

            “Whose da guy?” asked Rosie, the obnoxious loudmouth of her group.  She was the oldest of them and had been working at the factory the longest.  It was Rosie who had taken Lily under her wing when Lily had moved to Manhattan a year prior.

            Lily pursed her lips.  “His name is Mush.  He’s here to sell his papers since I don’t appreciate lying.  Leave him alone,” she warned, knowing Rosie’s incessant need to flirt with every attractive young man that she came across.

            “How’d ya manage ta meet him?” Lydia questioned.

            “I simple bought a paper,” she paused, “and he wouldn’t leave me alone.”

            “Why not?” asked Vivian.

            “Cause maybe he thought she was cute!” Rosie said, and she smacked Vivian upside the head.

            Lily just laughed and said, “He wants to know my name.”

            “And…”said Lydia.  She was the romantic of the group and was always harassing Rosie and Vivian for information about their dates.  The youngest of the group, she didn’t have much experience in the field of courting, though her blue eyes and blonde hair turned many a boy’s head.

            “And I wouldn’t tell him.”

            “Why not?” asked Vivian.  She was always stating the obvious and yet had the tendency to be a little slow at times.  The other three worried about her more often than they would ever want to admit to.

            “Cause maybe she didn’t wanna!” Rosie said, smacking Vivian upside the head again.

            “Would you stop hitting me!”

            “No!”

            “Would you two stop!  You should be worrying about getting those clothes done, not my personal life!” said Lily.

            “But it’s interestin’.  So why won’t you tell this guy your name?” Rosie questioned.

            “Why SHOULD I?”

            “You’ll get ta sex fasta,” said Vivian, shrugging as she threaded another needle.

            The girls laughed while Lily shook her head.  “Maybe I’m more of a respectable lady than that, Vivian,” she replied, raising an eyebrow.

            “Dat’s nice, but lookin’ at dat man, heed my woids when I’se say ditch da act!”

            “For once I’se agree wit her,” said Rosie.

            Lily looked over at Lydia.  The girl shrugged, blushed, and ducked her head over her clothes.  The other three shared a look and burst into laughter.

 

            Mush walked to Tibby’s Restaurant around noon.  All of the guys were meeting there for lunch like they had done every day since they had started to make better money post-strike.  He had been walking through Central Park to pass the time, and try to clear his head over the mystery girl.  Mush had gone on many a date, wooed many a girl, but never had he been stuck on someone like this before.  He couldn’t point out what it was exactly about her, but he could feel only what he could explain as a pull to her.  It was as if someone was trying to tell him that he was meant to be with her.

            When he walked in to Tibby’s he was greeted by the majority of his newsboy pals.  Most of them were still harking headlines after so many years of having done it.  Some had moved on to different jobs, but they still managed to come to lunch to catch up every once in a while.

            “Heya fellas.  How was your sellin’?” greeted Mush.

            “Since when do you’se ask about our sellin’?” asked Racetrack Higgins, an Italian newsboy who had a quick temper and was always questioning whatever someone was doing.

            “Since now.”

            “How long did it take ya?” questioned Jack Kelly, unfazed.  He had been their leader during the strike in 1899.  Jack had met a female reporter during that time, Katherine Plumber, and they had settled down shortly after.  Because her father was the newspaper titan, Jack was offered a job making political cartoons for the New York World, which had now turned into a job as a reporter for the paper.  He loved the newsboys like family, because essentially they were all he had before Katherine had come along, and always joined them for lunch.

            “Less den fifteen minutes,” Mush smirked.  He couldn’t help it; it had to be some sort of record.

            “WHAT?!” yelled the entire room.

            “How’d ya do it, Mush?” Crutchy questioned, hobbling over to Mush to hear him better.

            “Met dis goil.  She works at a sewin’ factory on sixth street and she had me follow her dare.  Didn’t even have ta lie, and you’se know it was a bad headline day!”

            The entire group groaned and shook their heads in unison.  He was right; the headlines had been terrible for over six months now.

            “So what’s this girl’s name?” asked David Jacobs.  He had been Jack’s right hand man during the strike and was the only reason that the newsies had had enough faith to go up against such big shots.  David had now moved on to working alongside his father in a factory that made automobile parts until he could finish up his schooling to play a bigger part in politics.

            “I…I’se don’t know,” replied Mush with a dumbfounded look on his face.

            All of the guys laughed.  None of them could remember a time that Mush couldn’t brag about the newest girl he had met.

            “What do you mean you don’t know?” Jack asked, chuckling behind his hand.

            “She won’t tell me!”

            They all laughed loudly again.

            “So, do we get ta meet dis goil wit no name?” Racetrack questioned, smirking while lighting up his cigar.

            “I’se don’t know.  Maybe when I’se learn her name.”

            “Come on, Mushy Boy.  How ‘bout you’se sit down and stop thinkin’ so much.  You’ll get wrinkles dat way,” joked Skittery as he pulled Mush down into a chair.  “And den she really won’t tell you’se her name!”

            The newsies laughed some more.


	2. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not making it clear with the first chapter (I had thought about it but forgot to mention). Yes, I guess you could consider this a bit of a crossover with the Broadway show! I never really minded Denton, but Sarah was SOOOO boring that I decided to replace her (and Denton) with Katherine from the show. I’m sticking with the original newsies, though, because I can’t keep up with the newbies. The reason I didn’t upload it as a crossover is because the Jack/Katherine coupling isn’t the main story so I didn’t feel it necessary…sorry again for the confusion!   
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and I can’t wait to hear from my readers!

            Three weeks followed and Mush made the factory his official place to sell newspapers.  The worker girls always had a smile for him, and he could sell two hundred or more papers in a day between the morning and evening editions.  During those few weeks he and Lily had also grown closer, but not enough that she felt comfortable telling him her name.  Mush was frustrated on one hand, but he told himself that she was worth the wait.  Besides, she couldn’t keep this up forever, right?  Lily’s friends had also gotten to know Mush and had agreed to not let their friend’s name slip out while he was around.

            “Hey goils!” Mush said as he came up to the third floor where Lily, Rosie, Vivian, and Lydia were.

            “Morning!” they all greeted.

            “Here’s one for da sweet Lydia, one for da beautiful Rosie, one for da talkative Vivian, and one for da gorgeous goil wit no name,” he said while placing a paper in front of each girl.  When he got to Lily, he kissed her cheek before placing the paper down.

            “Mush, you’re such a flirt!” said Rosie with a laugh, sliding money his way.

            “Well, dat is part of how I’se got my nickname!” he chuckled, pocketing the coins the girls gave him.

            “What’s the other part?” asked Lily.

            “Uh…I’se rather not say.”

            The girls laughed.  Lily could only imagine how many girls Mush had chased before they met, and decided not to dwell on it.  It was amazing how jealous she found herself if she did think about the endless list of previous girlfriends he probably had.  Of course, she would never admit that to anyone, not even herself.

            “Mush, what IS your real name?” questioned Lydia.

            “Shawn.”

            “I like it,” said Lily with a small smile, her fingers working as fast as they could with the dress she was working on.

            “Of course you’se like it.  You’se would like his name even if it toined out ta be Bernard or Eugene ‘cause you’se think he’s hot!” said Rosie.

            Lily blushed and hit Rosie with the top of a dress she was working on.  Not very painful but effective enough that she got the point to shut her mouth.  “Rosie!” she yelled.

            Mush laughed and took satisfaction in knowing that there was a mutual attraction between the two.  It would definitely work to his advantage.  Before then he knew that she would flirt with him in her own way or give him a smile, but it was never enough of a confirmation that she liked him in the way he thought of her.

            “So Lily, what are you’se…” started Vivian but stopped when she realized her mistake.  “I’se so sorry!” she apologized.

            “You’se idiot,” yelled Rosie, smacking Vivian upside the head.

            “Don’t hit her Rosie, it’s fine.  Mush would have found out sooner or later,” said Lily.  She had actually planned to tell him later today but Vivian had made it easier on her.

            Mush bent over and whispered in her ear, “So your name’s Lily…I’se like it.”

            “Well thanks, I guess.”  She glanced over to him, and found Mush staring back.  He was looking at her mouth a little too intently for her liking.  “Hey, aren’t you supposed to meet with your friends for lunch?  Don’t want to be late, they may suspect something.”

            He smirked at her for a moment, knowing what she was doing.  But Lily had a point; by the time he was making it to their floor today, it was running close to lunchtime.  “How ‘bout you’se come wit me?  I’ll pay, and da guys really want ta meet ya.”

            Lily thought about it and smiled.  “Sure, why not,” she said.  They both stood up and said their good-bye’s to the girls.

            “Well dat was hot,” mumbled Lydia, fanning herself with her paper.

            Rosie and Vivian looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

 

            Tibby’s was crazier than it normally was.  There were guys in every which direction, the waiters were trying to serve the correct orders to the right people, and little William Kelly was screaming his head off in hunger.  When Mush and Lily walked into the tiny restaurant, everything suddenly went quiet, even the baby.  She tried to break the silence, and the constant staring, by giving a small wave and smile to the large group.

            “Hey Mush!  You’se gonna introduce us ta da pretty lady?” said Racetrack.

            Lily blushed, ducking her head, and Mush said, “Everyone dis is Lily.  You’se know…da goil who wouldn’t tell me her name.”

            The group broke out into “ohs” and “gotchas.”  Lily turned and giggled at Mush, who took his turn to blush.

            “Hiya Lily, I’se Crutchy,” said the one boy who was standing by the door.  They shook hands.

            “Hello.  It’s very nice to meet you.”

            “It’s even nicer ta meet you’se!  We finally get ta put a name and a face ta da goil Mush hasn’t stopped talkin’ ‘bout for da past few weeks.”  With Crutchy’s smile and honesty, Lily felt herself become almost comfortable with the situation.

            “Thanks a lot, Crutch,” Mush mumbled sarcastically, putting an arm around Lily’s waist and guiding her to two empty seats.

            The waiter came over.  “Is there anything I can get for you?” he asked.

            “I’ll have da roast beef and a water,” said Mush.

            “A salad, please, and a water,” replied Lily.

            The waiter left and Lily turned to face forward, Mush talking to some of the guys around them.  There she found William looking at her with his big blue eyes in complete fascination.  Even his little mouth was slightly parted, a little bit of drool giving his pink lips a glossy appearance.

            “Hello there,” Lily greeted, smiling at the little boy.  “What’s your name?”

            William smiled and tried to hide his face in his father’s shirt.

            “Are you’se bein’ bashful?” asked Jack as he laughed.  “How do you’se expect ta be a flirt if you’re busy hidin’ ya face?”  Jack looked up and put out his hand towards Lily.  “Jack Kelly.  Pleasure.”

            “Lily Matthews.  Nice to meet you.”

            “Dis is William, but we just call him Will.  It seems like he’s takin’ a likin’ ta you’se already.  Guess dat means you’re good to go in our group.”

            “Good to know.  I’m sure Mush will happy to hear that,” she joked, smirking at Mush who smiled back.

            “And I’m Katherine,” explained a pretty woman as she came to the table with her, Jack’s, and Will’s lunch.  “Jack’s wife and Will’s mother.  Nice to finally meet you.”

            “You as well.”

            “Katherine, can you’se cut up my chicken for me while I’se feed Will?”

            “How about I feed our son and you cut up your own chicken,” Katherine replied with a raised eyebrow.

            Jack sighed but handed the baby over to his wife and slid over so that she could sit down.

            “Open up, Will,” said Katherine, giving a spoonful of applesauce to her son.  He ate it greedily.

            “How old is he?” asked Lily.

            “Ten months,” Katherine replied with a grin, giving Will another spoonful of applesauce.

            “He’s adorable.”

            “Thank you.  We thought he was cute enough to keep around, even when he tends to get into some antics that prove he’s his father’s son.”

            Katherine looked over at Jack who gave her a wink before taking another bite of his meal.  Within a few minutes, everyone was sitting quietly, enjoying their meals. 

            “So where do you work, Lily?” Katherine questioned.  She was a true journalist, needing to know every detail.  She wasn’t used to sharing any of the boys, or at least not truly sharing them.  Many a girl come in and out of the group, but the way Mush was looking at Lily told Katherine that she needed to get to know the young girl.

            “At the clothing factory on Sixth Street.”

            “That’s hard work, but a good means.  What made you decide on that?”

            “I moved here about a year ago.  My parents had passed and, where I’m from, there were no jobs left.  When I got here, the girl next door introduced herself and offered to take me to the factory that she worked at.  The owner offered me a job up front, and I’ve been there ever since.”

            “Well I’m happy you were able to find a decent job.  I wish you the best of luck.”  Katherine’s smile told Lily that she was being honest, and so Lily smiled back.

            “Thank you.  I appreciate that.”  She paused.  “From your clothes I take it as you’re in the business world.  How’s that working out?”

            Katherine laughed.  “It’s a man’s world, but I give them a run for their money.  You have to in order to make it.”

            “She’s da best,” Jack said, a loving look on his face for her.  The group of newsboys grunted in agreement.

            “She’s how we won da strike,” Mush added, raising his glass to Katherine.

            “You’re THAT Katherine?” exclaimed Lily.  “Your article made its way to Philadelphia at least!  Excellent work; I couldn’t get enough of it!”

            The journalist giggled.  “Well thank you.  That means a lot coming from another woman.”

            Will was done with his applesauce and was busy looking around the room at all the familiar faces.  His attention stopped at Lily and he pointed at her, indicating that he wanted her to hold him.

            “Do you mind?” Katherine asked.

            “Absolutely not!”  Lily took him and sat him on her lap.  Will smiled at his mother and began to smack the table in content.  The group finished their meals and Mush paid for his and Lily’s lunch.

            “Well, I better get back to work.  Don’t want to get fired,” said Lily.  She handed Will over to Jack, who placed his son on his hip.  The Kelly’s were also needing to get back to work; Jack to the big office and Katherine to their home.

            “I’ll walk you’se,” said Mush, holding a hand out so that she could take it to get up from her chair.

            “It was nice meeting you all,” Lily said, waving good-bye.  She gave Will a kiss on the cheek.  “Good-bye, Will.  I hope we get to see each other again.”  He ducked his head into Jack’s shirt once again.

            “Bye!” the newsboys yelled backed.

            Mush and Lily walked back to the factory in silence for a few minutes.  He had managed to keep a hold of her hand since the restaurant, and he took this as a good sign.  Both of them had a grin on their faces but neither could see it because they were avoiding looking at one another.

            “So you’se like everybody?” he asked, breaking the silence.

            “They all seem very nice.  Especially the Italian one,” she replied, referring to Racetrack.

            “That’s just Race.  He’s like dat wit everybody’s goils.”

            Lily smiled, her heart pounding.  “Am I your girl, Mush?”

            He blushed, his heart starting to race as well.  He knew his answer would determine their future, and didn’t want to mess it up.  “I’se don’t know.  I’se likes ya ta be, but dat’s up ta you’se.”  By this time they were in front of the sewing factory.  They stood at the door for a few seconds, not wanting to move but unsure of what to do.  “Uh, Lily,” Mush started, “be me goil?”

            Lily looked up at him and gave him the biggest smile she could make.  Instead of saying anything, she answered him with a kiss.

            “Best day eva,” he whispered on her lips.

            “Mush, be quiet,” she whispered back, kissing him again.


	3. Changes

     Eight months had passed since Mush and Lily had decided to officially court one another.  They were practically inseparable; Mush would buy his morning newspapers and meet Lily at Bottle Alley so that they could walk to the sewing factory together the rest of the way.  He would talk about what the news said in the first edition of the day, or the events at the newsboys’ Lodging House the previous evening.  Lily always had a story involving the neighbors in her apartment building due to the melting pot of families that lived there.  It was nice, Mush would think from time to time, to have someone who could be both comforting and a challenge.  He loved that Lily would never just give in to him, that she would push him to better himself, and yet still accept his flaws. 

            That was why he was saving his money when he could.  He was planning on proposing as soon as he could afford a ring.

            “Hey you’se guys, Tig’s comin’ ova for our anniversary dinna soon so you’se gotta scat,” announced Mush one evening.  Lily had been around for such a long time in the newsies minds, and she had the habit of referring to Mush as ‘Tiger,’ that the nickname ‘Tig’ had come about.  They viewed it as her rite of passage into their group, and she was very grateful for their acceptance.

            “Where are we supposed ta go?  It’s da middle of Decemba!” exclaimed Racetrack.

            “I’se talked ta Medda and she said you’se all can get in for free tonight.”

            The group looked around at each other, back at Mush, and then ran up the stairs to the bunkroom.  Moments later, they came down in their finest; looking the cleanest Mush had seen them in weeks.  They all waved good-bye to him on their way out the door, telling him to have a good evening as he wished them the same.

 

            Lily showed up not too long after, shivering from the cold and brushing the snowflakes off of her coat before entering the Lodging House.  “It’s freezing outside!” she said as she came in the door. 

            Mush walked over to her and gave her a kiss.  “Here, let me help you’se wit dat,” he offered, taking her coat and placing it on the hanger.  “Let’s head ta da kitchen.”

            She gasped at the sight.  Normally when they would celebrate another month together, they would do simple things like a picnic or a walk in Central Park, but Mush had gone above and beyond.  Spaghetti, bread, and water sat on the table that had a lighted candle in the middle.

            “Mush, it’s beautiful!  You…you really didn’t have to do all of this.”

            “I’se know I’se probably should have waited ‘til our foist anniversary but it’s so cold out, and I’ve been savin’, dat I’se thought I’se do it now,” he replied, and pulled out a chair for her.

            “I love you so much,” she said when he sat down.

            “I’se love you’se too, Lils,” Mush replied, using yet another nickname for her.  He kissed her hand before they began eating their supper.

            “This is delicious.  Who made it?”

            “I’m insulted!” he mocked, clutching his hand to his heart, but gave her a grin.  “Katherine.  I’se tried, but it’s not as easy as it looks.”

            Tig laughed at the thought of a frenzied Mush in the kitchen, attempting to make an actual meal.  For the rest of the dinner the two talked about their days, the upcoming holidays, and enjoyed each other’s company.

 

     “Hey Mush?” she said, trying to get his attention.  He was at the sink putting the dirty dishes in.

            “Yeah, Tig?”

            “Can I see the upstairs?  Of all the times I’ve been here, I’ve never seen it before.”

            “If you’se wanna we can.”

Mush took her hand, steering her down the hall from the kitchen and up the stairs.  He went into the first entrance.  Tig saw a multitude of bunks lined up and a door leading to another area on the other end.

“Here’s da bunkroom,” he explained, taking her inside.  “Dat’s da washroom down dare.  I’se wouldn’t go in if I’se was you’se.”  Tig laughed at the face he made.

Leaving there, they went across the hall into a room that had a single bed and a private washroom.  It was done in neutral colors and tastefully decorated.

“Dis room was for a newsgoil dat was around years ago but she left afta she found woik in a factory.  Now we just kinda use it as a sick room, though dat rarely happens,” Mush said before closing the door behind him.  They walked to the end of the hall.

“Dis is where da sick room used ta be before we had dat odda room.  Kloppman kinda keeps it as a supply room but I’se not sure what kind of supplies he needs for ‘round here.”  Mush scratched his head, trying to think of what could possibly be in there.  The room was usually locked so he couldn’t check it out.  “And dat’s it.  You’se already know dat Kloppman sleeps in da room across da kitchen.”

The couple turned and began to walk down the hall towards the stairs.  “Thanks Tiger,” she said, stopping to turn and face him.

“What for?”

“For tonight.  For the past eight months.  You didn’t have to do this, you treat me better than I think a lot of men treat the women in their lives, and I’m so grateful every day that you wouldn’t leave me alone when we first met.  I know I tell you this all of the time, but I really do love you.”  Her hands were gently cupping both sides of his face.

“I’se love you’se too, Tig,” Mush replied, his hands wrapped around her waist.  He bent down and kissed her.  The kiss began to intensify, and Mush could feel Tig tugging on his vest.  He broke them apart, putting her at arm’s length.  “I’se don’t want you’se ta do somethin’ dat you’ll regret,” he whispered.

“I’m not,” she answered.  “I trust you.”  He looked into her eyes, saw the sincerity in them, and kissed her again.  They moved into the spare room and Mush shut the door behind them.

 

     The new year came in with terrible storms, and at least every newsie had come down with a head cold every day for the first three weeks.  Mush and Tig hadn’t seen much of one another in those weeks because they were trying to avoid getting one another sick, though it had turned out that it hadn’t done them much good.  Mush had gotten a cold right around the same time as Skittery and Specs, and Tig had bouts of nausea, dizziness, and a runny nose.

By the time Mush was finally able to get back to the factory to sell papers again, Tig had some interesting news to share with him.

“I’m scared.”  She had been so distracted that barely any clothes had been finished by her hands that morning.  The girls looked at her sympathetically, but Rosie knew that sad looks would get her friend nowhere.

“Why would you’se be scared?  It’s Mush we’re talkin’ ‘bout here.  If he’s da guy I’se know, he’ll be dare for you’se.  If not…I’ll beat his ass!” she answered.

Tig’s eyes widened.  “No, no, no Rosie.  Please don’t!  If he doesn’t accept, I will understand.  Just don’t hurt him.”

“Alright, alright, I’se won’t hurt him.”  She lowered her voice, “While you’re lookin’.”

Tig caught sight of Mush, who was selling on her floor today.  Some of the girls across the way from her were buying up their papers for the morning, laughing at something he had said to them.  She sighed and tried to go back to working.  About five minutes later she felt strong arms around her waist and lips on the crook of her neck.

“Hey gorgeous,” said Mush, and he sat down next to her.

“Hey,” Tig said softly.

Mush’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.  “What’s da matter, Tig?  I’se thought you’se woulda been more excited ta see me.  Are you’se still not feelin’ well?”

“Not exactly.  Um, Mush, can I talk to you…privately?”

He looked over at the rest of the group, who avoided his gaze.  “Sure.  Anythin’ you’se want,” and he got up and went to a secluded corner, still within eyesight of the girls.

Before Tig got up, she looked to Rosie, Vivian, and Lydia for confidence.  They all gave her smiles in the hopes that it would help.  She left them and went over to Mush.  The other girls looked on even though they couldn’t hear what the couple was saying.

“So what did you’se want ta tell me?” he questioned, grabbing a hold of her small hands.  Tig looked down but Mush grabbed her face gently and lifted it up to meet his.  “You’se can tell me anythin’.”

“Anything?” her voice quivered.

“Anythin’.”

“What if I told you I was…pregnant?”

Mush felt the breath leave his lungs, as if someone had punched him in the gut.  ‘A baby?’ he thought.  He had imagined that sort of life with Tig, but he was not expecting it this quickly.  He let go of her face and began to pace back and forth.

“I understand if you don’t want to stick around.”  Tig began to cry.  “We had talked about a family but we never discussed repercussions when we…you know… Please don’t feel obligated.  I just want you to be happy.”

Mush looked over at his girlfriend.  She was sobbing at this point, clutching her chest and stomach.  The sight of her made his heart break, and he strided over to embrace her in a hug.  “I’se love you’se wit all me heart, Lily Matthews.  Don’t you’se eva forget dat.  We’re gonna make a great family, don’t ya think?”  He pulled away enough to pull her chin up and look her in the eyes.

“Yeah,” replied Tig, giving him a small smile.  She hiccupped, trying to control her crying.  Being pregnant at seventeen out of wedlock was not ideal in her mind ‘But if I would have stayed in Pennsylvania, I would be married by now, and to someone I don’t love’ she thought.

 

Mush walked Tig to her apartment, kissed her good-bye, reassured her once again that he was going to be there for her, and made his way to the Lodging House.  His thoughts were racing; he was going to be a father.  A father for crying out loud!

He wasn’t going to leave Tig, though.  She meant everything to him.  Now with this baby on the way… wait, what about the living arrangements?  He wanted to be there any time she needed him; any time she felt a kick, punch, hiccup, _anything_!  What if she had a nightmare?  She wouldn’t have anyone to comfort her.  What if she couldn’t sleep some nights, she would need someone to talk to, wouldn’t she?  Geez, he really needed to talk to someone about this!

He finally made it home and immediately went to Kloppman.  Mush had to get permission from him first on an idea that he had, and then if it was alright, he would break the news to the boys.

 

“I’se don’t see why not,” replied Kloppman minutes later, his voice its usual quiet, raspy tone.

Mush’s face broke out into a huge grin.  “Thanks a lot, Kloppman.  You’se don’t know how much dis means ta me…and probably Tig, too.”

Kloppman smiled back.  “Just make sure you’se take good care of her Mush.  Got dat?”

“Yes sir,” and with that he made his way up the stairs.

Jack, Katherine and Will were in the bunkroom visiting with the newsies, who were playing poker, when Mush walked in.

“What?!  Ya cheata!  I’ll soak ya for dat!” exclaimed Racetrack as Bumlets won the game.  Some of the boys had to hold Race back that way he wouldn’t actually attack his fellow newsie.

Will made his way over to Mush when he spotted his uncle, and latched on to his leg.  Mush looked down and laughed before picking up the little boy.  “Well, if you’se aren’t lookin’ more and more like you’re dad, I’se don’t know what.”  The toddler giggled in response.

“Hey fellas?  Can I’se tell you’se all somethin’?” Mush yelled over the noise.

“Yeah, sure Mushy Boy.  What’s on your mind?” replied Jack, and motioned for the boys to quiet down and pay attention.

Mush swallowed hard before saying, “Tig told me today dat…we’re gonna have a baby.”

Dead silence followed the announcement.  The group didn’t even bother to look at each other; they continued to stare at Mush.  Finally the news seemed to sink in.

“Congratulations, Mush,” said Katherine, coming over and hugging him.

This seemed to shake the newsboys out of their stupor, and they all gathered around Mush, congratulating him and patting him on the back.

“It’s da best job a man can have,” Jack said by Mush’s ear so that he could hear him.  Mush turned to him.  “If you’se have any questions…ask Katherine.”  The two men laughed.

“Thanks fellas.  I’se appreciate da support.  But da odda part of da news is dat Kloppman is givin’ me and Tig permission ta move inta da spare room until we can find a place of our own.”

Racetrack patted Mush on the shoulder.  “Guess we gotta get some welcoming gift or somethin’ den, don’t we?”

“Yay!” cheered Will, clapping his tiny hands.  The group laughed, settling back into their chairs and starting a new game of poker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...so much for that 'waiting until marriage' thing, huh? Hopefully no one is too upset, or annoyed by that announcement! Though, if you think about it, Tig could just be presumptive and isn't actually preggars! Guess you'll have to tune in for the next chapter (and leave some love for this one....pretty please?) :)


	4. Reunion

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tig!” Mush said, and handed her a single carnation that he had picked out of a garden while he was waiting for her.

            “Thanks Mush,” replied Tig, sniffing the flower before grimacing and holding it away from her body.

            “What’s wrong?” he asked, panicked that he had picked a bad flower.

            “It’s lovely, really,” she tried to reassure him.  “I just can’t take the smell.  First cabbage and now flowers make me nauseous.”

            Mush chuckled.  “I’se didn’t know dat cabbage eva made someone think ‘dat smells really good.  Can’t wait ta eat dat!’”

            They laughed together and Tig linked her arm in his as they set off for the Lodging House.  “Well, no.  But that’s one of the things that tipped me off that I was expecting.  I hated it when the neighbors would make cabbage for dinner but never did it make me feel sick.”

            “Well I’se promise not ta make cabbage den.”

            “And the baby and I appreciate that,” Tig smirked before placing her head on his shoulder.  

            When the couple walked through the door of the House, they were greeted by a loud group of newsies spending time with a few girls that they had managed to have around for the holiday.  Mush heard Tig give a small gasp before she hid behind him.

            “What’s da problem?  I’se know it’s weird ta have odda goils around but I’m sure dey won’t be here for long.”

            “That’s not it, Tiger.  What the hell is Spot Conlon doing here?” she whispered, peaking around to look at the Brooklyn newsie.

            “You’se know who Spot is?” questioned Mush, not understanding how that could be possible or when they would have met.

            “You could say that.”

            “Are ya scared of him or somethin’ Tig?” asked Kid Blink, who was standing beside the door when the couple walked in and had seen everything.

            “No!” she snapped.  Kid recoiled back; never had Tig taken that tone with him.

            “Heya Mushy Boy!  What took ya so long ta get home?” asked Spot, coming over with a tough but pretty looking newsgirl.  “I’se was startin’ ta think ya moved on or somethin’!”

            “Hey Spot, good ta see ya.  Nah, just waitin’ for me goil ta get off of work,” Mush answered, shaking hands with him.  “She seems ta think she knows you’se from somewhere.”

            “Oh yeah?”

            Mush pulled Tig out from behind him.  Spot stared at her, not believing his eyes.  Even the girl next to him looked shocked to see Tig standing there in front of them.

            “Lils, what are ya doin’ here?” asked Spot.  His face hardened, his blue eyes becoming ice.

            “Mush and I are together.  I thought the obvious was already told to you,” she replied, her face hardening as well.

            “Eitha one of you’se want ta tell me how you’se know each other?” asked a confused Mush.  He didn’t appreciate the way Spot was looking at Tig.

            Tig sighed.  “I had planned to tell you this, but when I first moved to New York, I lived in Brooklyn.  Spot and I courted for a brief period of time,” explained Tig.

            “Why didn’t you’se tell me earlier?”  Mush’s brown eyes held his hurt.  Tig rubbed his arm.

            “Well it was a while ago.  I didn’t think I’d have to deal with him again.”

            “If only I’se had been so lucky,” Spot mumbled.

            “Excuse me?!” Tig exclaimed, taking a step closer to Spot.

            “Listen, I’se understand dat you’se two don’t like each other, but Tig you’se have ta calm down right now.  You’se don’t want ta hurt da baby do you’se?” said Mush, trying to soothe her.

            “You’re right,” agreed Tig.  She didn’t want to do anything bad to her child, especially over Spot.

            “BABY?!” yelled Spot.

            “You’re preggars?” asked the girl next to Spot.

            Tig looked over to find herself staring at familiar gray eyes.  “Target?!” she asked in utter surprise.  The two girls hugged, the female newsie holding back on her usual tight squeezes.  “How are you?”

            “I’m good.  We’ve all missed ya since ya left.  But what’s dis guy talkin’ ‘bout you’se bein’ preggars?”

            “Mush and I are expecting.  We weren’t planning it but we’re making the best of the situation.”

            “How far along are ya?” Target asked softly.

            “About two months,” she replied.

            “Listen, why don’t we all sit down and eat?  You’se can catch up meanwhile,” suggested Mush.  Target shook her head in agreement, and Spot and Tig reluctantly sat down as well.

            “So…what brings you here with Spot, Target?”

            “We’re courtin’,” Target answered bluntly.

            “Oh, I see,” Tig said as calm as she could.  She was shocked and frenzied inside; her best friend in Brooklyn and her ex were now an couple.  How did they not find that as strange as she felt?  “How long?”

            “ ‘Bout a year.  Not like you’se care.”  Spot’s tone was resentful.  Mush gave him a look that told him to back off, and Spot respected it.

            Tig glared.  “Ha…ha,” she said sarcastically.

            For the rest of the evening, the newsboys kept Spot preoccupied while Target and Tig caught up with one another so that there were no more problems.  Mush was still uncomfortable with the revelation that his girlfriend had given him, but he decided that they would discuss it at another time and not in front of the others.

 

            The boys and Target were sitting around the table playing an intense game of poker.  Tig was sitting by Mush, her head on his shoulder, falling asleep.  He noted with a smirk that she was slightly snoring, something that he loved finding out the night that she had moved into the Lodging House.

            “Full house,” claimed Target, and she put down her cards.

            Race’s mouth gaped open like a fish.  He had lost to a girl!  “What?!  How da hell you’d do dat?” he exclaimed.

            “I’se learned from da best,” Target replied, pointing to him.  “It’s from all da times ya came ta Brooklyn and I’se watched ya.”

            Race semi-blushed at the compliment, but he was still angry about losing.

            “Don’t worry, Race, we won’t tell anyone dat you’se lost ta a goil,” commented Skittery, chuckling under his breath.

            “What you’se say?” Target yelled, jumping out of her chair.  “I’se bet I’se could kick your ass, pretty boy!”

            Skittery looked up at the newsgirl in shock.  Never had he been threatened by anyone.  The guys would complain about his moodiness from time to time, but never had they threatened to hurt him for it.  And to top it off, he was hearing this from a girl!  “Calm down, sweetheart!  I’se didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

            “My name’s Target, not ‘sweetheart.’  Get it right,” she hissed, sitting back down in her seat.

            “I fall asleep for two minutes and all hell breaks loose,” Tig mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.  She woke up from the screaming and was none too pleased about it.  “I’m sure Skit didn’t mean to insult you, Target.  Stop being so sensitive.”

            “I’se could still kick his ass,” Target breathed.  She glared in his direction, and Skittery looked down at the table, picking at a chip in the wood.

            “Of course you’se could, Marie,” said Spot, slinging his arm around her shoulders.  “Ol’ Skit should heed your warnin’ if he ever sees a slingshot in your hands.”

            Tig winced, remembering getting in the way of practice the one day.  “Yeah, Skit.  Just duck and hide if that happens.”  She turned to Mush.  “Are you ready for bed, Tiger?  If not I’ll just go up awhile myself.”

            “Nah, I’se was ‘bout ta fold anyway,” Mush said.  They got up from their seats and wished everyone a good night.

            Mush stripped down to his long pajamas while Tig dressed in her nightgown.  They slipped into bed where he wrapped a protective arm around her, his hand placed on her lower abdomen.  She sighed, content.

            “Tig?  I’se hate ta bring dis up, but it’s botherin’ me,” Mush whispered.

            She turned over to face him.  “What’s wrong?  You know that we can talk about anything.”

            “Well dat’s da thing.  Why wouldn’t you’se have told me dat you’se lived in Brooklyn?  I’se understand not thinkin’ Spot was important ta bring up; I’se don’t tell you’se about my previous girlfriends.  But I’se don’t get da Brooklyn thing.”

            Tig traced her fingers over his lips.  “I don’t know.  I just forgot, or when I did remember it never seemed like the right time.  After a few months I figured, what was the point?  Why bring up a part of my life that was only for a few months’ time?”  She paused.  “By the way, I moved to New York two years ago.  But I’m sorry that I kept it and that it made you feel like I was keeping something important from you.”

            “Two years ago?!”  Mush gave her a smile.  “It’s okay.” 

            Tig turned back onto her other side and closed her eyes.

            “So why did you’se two break up?”

            “Have you met him?” she replied.  They both laughed before falling asleep.

 

Everyone woke up later than they intended to, except for Tig who was downstairs cooking breakfast.  She had gotten the most sleep and was now fully awake.  There was no real reason for her to stay in bed with the exception of watching Mush sleep, and she wanted to do something for the newsboys for being so supportive towards her.  She went to the butcher and spent a good amount of her money on eggs and bacon.  Tig knew that the money would have been better spent on the baby, but she figured they still had some time.

            Looking out at the door, she thought to herself, ‘Where are they?  It has to be going on seven thirty already!’

            Sure enough, some of the boys started coming down the stairs not too long after.

            “Mmm…somethin’ smells good,” Tig heard Racetrack say.  She giggled, putting the cooked bacon on a plate to cool.

            “I’se don’t know what it is, but I’se gonna find out,” claimed Kid Blink.

            A thunderous roar of footsteps came down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen, where they found Tig and their breakfast.  They all bounded towards her and gave a group hug.

            “Hey, break it up!” yelled Mush.  “It’s my turn.”

            The other guys groaned and left Tig alone.  They got plates and took their shares.  Mush and Tig smiled at each other as he made his way over to her.  It looked like he was going to hug her, but instead he planted a firm kiss on her lips.

            “Hey!  We’re eatin’ here!” Specs said.

            The two ignored them.  Little did they know that Spot and Target had made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

            “Oh God, me eyes!” Target exclaimed jokingly.

            Mush and Tig broke apart, laughing.

            “Okay, okay, we get the point.  Eat!” Tig said.

            The rest of the group got their food and they all sat down and ate before heading out to work.

 


	5. Celebrations

Tig stood by the Lodging House door, peeking around and watching as people passed by on the streets. Some gave her strange looks; others didn’t even seem to notice her presence.  When she saw Spot round the corner down the street, she jogged as best as she could to the back of the lobby.

“Places, boys!” she ordered, and they ran to find an area to hide. 

Spot had been given the orders to keep Mush and Target away for the day because it was both of their birthdays and all the newsies were planning a surprise.  The three walked in to a darkened and seemingly empty place.

            “I’se wonda why da lights are out,” Mush said out loud, looking around.

            “Maybe dey all went out,” suggested Spot, trying not to laugh.

            “Even Kloppman?” asked Target.  “I’m a little worried.  You’se think someone would’ve said somethin’ earlier.”

            “Hey, maybe dey’s plannin’ somethin’ for you’se guys’ boithdays,” Spot replied, shrugging.

            Mush laughed out loud and found the matches to light a lamp so that they could see better.  Though the sun wasn’t down yet, even a sunset made it dark fairly quickly in the House due to the buildings that surrounded it. 

            “Surprise!” everyone yelled as they jumped out of their hiding places.

            Target jumped while Mush clutched his chest in shock.  The newsies laughed as they came over to pat him on his back and give her a hug.  Tig was finally able to make it through the group to give Mush a hug.

“Happy Boithday, Marie,” Spot said, kissing her.  Target smiled up at him and flicked his hat playfully.

            “You’re a sneaky one, Mr. Conlon.”

            “Only when I’m tryin’ ta give ya a nice surprise.”

            “Happy Birthday, Mush,” said Tig before she kissed him.

            “Thanks, Tig,” he replied with a smile.  A kick in the stomach reminded Mush that someone else obviously wanted to say hello.  He bent down and kissed her five-month pregnant belly.  “Hello dare, sweetheart.  How’s daddy’s goil?”

            The baby moved again before Mush straightened up to face Tig.

            She put her hands on her hips.  “Since when did you start assuming that we’re having a girl?”

            “Since she started kickin’ when I’se called her a goil two days ago.”

            Tig had been putting clothes away after a long day of work while Mush caught up with the guys in the bunkroom.  He walked into the room when Tig grabbed at her stomach.

            “Are you’se okay?!” he yelled, running over to her and clutching her stomach as well.  That was when he felt a tiny flutter of movement.  His eyes said it all, and the young couple shared grins.

            “That’s the first time I felt that,” Tig said, happy that she could share the moment with Mush.

            “She’s pretty active, isn’t she?” he stated, rubbing his hand on the belly.  The baby moved even more, seemingly excited to hear his voice.

            “I think you have a fan, Mr. Meyers,” Tig winked.  They sat on the bed for a few minutes before the baby seemed to decide to take a nap.

            She gave up on her serious face and put on a smile.  “So Tiger, I have a cake but how would you like to spend the rest of your birthday?”

            “Well I’se like ta spend it only wit you’se, but seeing how all des people are here, I’se guess I’se could deal wit some cake and dancin’.  What do you’se say?” Mush answered.

            “I think cake and dancing sounds great.  And that time alone… I think that could be arranged for later.” 

            Mush wiggled his eyebrows with delight, which made Tig giggle, and the two set off to get the cake in the kitchen.

Tig sat Target’s vanilla cake in front of her and Mush’s chocolate cake in front of him while the newsies gave a boastful rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’.  The two blew out their candles before Skittery and Specs helped Tig cut the desserts for the group.

            Once everyone had their piece of cake, they tidied up and headed over to Irving Hall to see their favorite vaudeville performer, Medda.  Tig had figured Mush would enjoy an evening there and so she had talked to the actress who had promised to close to the public early so that the group could have the rest of the night there.

            After watching Medda and her girls perform, and the crowd dissipate, the newsies moved towards the stage to enjoy their evening.  Medda had some more delicacies for the birthday duo as another gift, and retired to her room to let them have their fun.  The majority of the time had consisted of dance contests between the boys, and then moved onto some of them dancing with their girls.

            Mush and Tig took it easy, Jack and Katherine a little more daring, but Spot and Target took the prize with the craziest dance moves.  He twirled her around the stage, spinning her every which way, but they managed to look like professionals with their swift moves.

            “I have to sit down,” Tig said to Mush.  He led her over to a table and got her a glass of water.

            “You’se alright?” asked a concerned Mush.

            “Why, what’s wrong?” asked Target, coming over to get a drink as well.  She was breathing heavy from all of the dancing.  Spot stayed with the other newsies and joined in another competition that they had started up.

            “My back’s hurting me,” Tig replied, rubbing at it.

            “Do you’se think you’ll be alright?”      

            “Yeah, I’m fine.  I just need to sit a little.”

            Mush sat next to Tig and rubbed her stomach in a slow motion.  “Feelin’ any betta?” he asked after a few minutes. 

She nodded and moved so that she was facing away from him.  “Can you rub my back, please?”  Mush smiled and began to make smalls circles.

Will walked over to them and held up his arms.  “Wiwy?”

            Tig hesitated because of her fatigue, but couldn’t say no to his adorable pout.  She took him in her arms and put him on her lap.  “Hi there, Will,” she said.  The baby decided to start moving once again and kicked in Will’s direction.

            The toddler gasped and looked up at Tig in surprise.  He knew that everyone said there was a baby in her belly but he didn’t know what exactly that meant.

            “The baby wanted to say hello to you!  She must like you,” smiled Tig.  Will smiled back and patted at the growing belly.

            “Maybe we should start plannin’ a weddin’ already,” mumbled Mush in Tig’s ear.  She gave him a look but couldn’t help smirking.  “How ‘bout you’se and I’se play a little, Will?”

            He picked Will up from Tig’s lap and started to tickle him.  The little one giggled with delight, pretending to try to get away but loving the attention.  Mush snatched him up and threw him up in the air, catching him on the way down.  That was Will’s favorite.

            “Mush, stop that!  You’ll give me a heart attack,” exclaimed Tig.          

“Sorry Tig,” Mush apologized, and he went back to tickling.

 

            “Thanks Medda!” yelled Jack as everyone left the theatre.  He situated a sleeping Will in his one arm and wrapped the other around Katherine’s waist.

            Tig shivered.  Even though it was late May, the air was chilly.  At first it had felt great in contrast with the stuffy theatre, but now it was soaking through to her bones.

            “You’se want my jacket, Tig?” asked Mush.

            “No, I’m fine,” she lied, and wrapped her arms around herself tighter.

            Mush smiled slightly.  “Den can I’se hold you’se?” he offered, holding out his strong arms.

            Tig smiled back, unable to resist his charms.  “I would love that,” and they kept on walking, his arms wrapped securely around her.

            Spot and Target walked hand in hand down the street, her head on his shoulder.

            “I’se love you’se,” Spot said suddenly.

            Target’s head shot up.  “Where’d dat come from?” she asked, surprised.

            Spot looked at her.  “I’se just thought I’d let ya know.  I’se mean, everyone ‘round us is all lovey dovey and I’se sat back and saw dat I’se wasn’t really payin’ dat much attention to ya.  So, I’se wanted ta let ya know dat I’se love ya,” explained Spot.

            Target couldn’t help the grin on her face.  “I’se love ya too, Spot,” she said.

            Skittery, David, Les, Specs, Boots, and Crutchy were walking in a large group behind the couples.  Their faces looked disgusted at all of the romance going on before their eyes, but deep down they were all jealous of the couples.

            “We need girls,” stated David, saying what everyone was thinking.  You could always count on him to say what was on his mind.

            “ ‘Cept for Les; he’s too young,” chimed in Skittery.  The guys chuckled.

            “I’se ain’t young!” cried Les.  “I’se near fifteen!  Besides, what makes ya think dat I’se ain’t got a goil already?”

            This made them laugh even harder and shake their heads.

            “Sounds like Mush at dat age, ‘cept he usually had a goil,” said Specs.

            “Speakin’ of Mush, it looks like he’s livin’ up ta his name,” Boots said.  He was on the end and could see everything the couples were doing, including Mush who was kissing the side of Tig’s neck.

            “She has him wrapped ‘round her little finger,” said Racetrack, who caught up with the gang, laughing.

            “Well at least she’s a nice lady,” Les said.  “I’se like her a lot.”

            “Yeah, he definitely did a good job wit dat one.  There were some strange ones dat came along!” noted Skit.

            The guys groaned at the memories of some of Mush’s exes.

            “Only goil I’se think may be betta den Tig is Target,” continued Skit.  “Spot’s a lucky guy, too.”

            “Didn’t she let loose on you the one night?” David asked, remembering the story Race had told him.

            “Dat’s putting it nicely!” laughed Crutchy.  “Goil was ‘bout ta kill him!”

            Skittery smiled.  “Dat’s okay.  It just means she likes me.”

            All of the guys looked at him like he was insane and kept on walking.

            “Sure it does, Skit,” Specs said, rolling his eyes.

            “Just you’se watch,” the newsie mumbled.

 


	6. Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update, but I’ve had a couple of deaths this past week and issues with my brother, so between all of this and school I haven’t really had the time (or the energy). I also don’t know that this is my favorite chapter, but it’s necessary. The next chapter has to be written from scratch, so that one may take a little to be uploaded too. Please be patient with me!

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing with the exception of original characters.  Disney owns the movie Newsies, and now Broadway owns rights as well.  I wish I was rich enough to buy at least a portion of it…**

            Tig sat at her vanity, brushing her hair in the mirror.  She hadn’t been feeling well all day, work had been insanely busy, and now she couldn’t wait to get into bed and sleep it all off.  Braiding her hair, she felt a pair of arms around her waist, hands resting on her growing belly.

            “Did I’se ever tell ya dat you’se smell good?” asked Mush in her ear.

            Tig just laughed and said, “No.”  He could say some of the strangest things sometimes.

            “Well, you’se smell good.  And I’se missed you’se today.”  He placed a kiss at the nape of her neck.

            “Sorry, Tiger.  I haven’t been feeling too well today.”

            Mush kissed her forehead.  “Dat’s alright.  Let’s get ta bed, okay?”

            Down below on the street outside of their window stood Spot, watching the couple’s actions.  “Dat should be me,” he said out loud. “She was mine foist.”

            “You have Target, Spot.  She loves you, isn’t that enough?’ said a voice to the right of him.  It was David, who had spent the evening catching up with the newsies.

            “Well, yeah, but…”

            “No buts.  We all know that Target’s a great girl.  Realize what you have and stick with it.  Tig and Mush have each other now.  The past is the past.”

            “Yeah, I’se guess you’re right.”

            Spot and David headed back into Lodging House.  Spot needed rest before him and Target left for Brooklyn the next day.  “Thanks for your help, Dave.”

“Anytime.  Have a safe trip back.”  And he left for his apartment.

Spot walked through the door and headed towards the staircase, unaware that someone had been watching him the entire time that he had conversed with David.

            “You’se asshole,” said a voice behind him, the tone tight.

            He turned around to see a tear-streak faced Target coming out of the shadows.

            Spot’s heart stopped and his face paled.  “Target, listen ta me…”

            “NO!” she interrupted.  “You’se lied!  All dose things you’se said…dat you’se love me?  And I’se actually believed ya!  I’se told you’se dat I’se loved you’se back!  Now I’se find out dat you’se still love Lils!”

            “Listen, Target, lemme explain…”

            “No, I’se don’t want to hear any more excuses!” Target exploded.

            They were making so much noise that the entire Lodging House heard them.  Tig groaned at the racket; she was just at the cusp of falling asleep, and now she was going to have to kill someone.  Not exactly what she was looking forward to when she had gotten home earlier in the evening.  Tig and Mush got out of bed, meeting Racetrack in the hallway.  They motioned everyone else to stay put while they investigated before making their way down the stairs.

            “Dis,” Target said, pointing her finger back and forth between her and Spot, “is ova.”

            Tig, Mush, and Race moved aside for Target to get through as she clambered up the stairs.

            “What’s goin’ on here?” asked Racetrack.

            “Why don’t you’se ask SPOT?” yelled Target before heading into Tig’s room.

            “Well?” Tig asked, looking at him.

            “Listen, she just hoid me talkin’ ta Dave ‘bout somethin’.”

            “She hoid you’se two talkin’, and she got so upset dat she broke up wit ya?” asked Mush.  “Somehow I’se feel dat you’re leavin’ somethin’ out.”

            “What were you talking about?” questioned Tig.

            Spot avoided her gaze.  “ ‘Bout you’se,” he answered quietly.

            “About me?” Tig meekly said.  If she thought that she felt sick before, there were no words for this feeling.  “What about me exactly?”

            “Dat I’se miss you’se,” Spot roughly replied.  She was not supposed to have found out about this.  And Target was not, either.  This night was not going as planned.

            Mush, Race, and Tig’s eyes widened, mouths hanging wide open, and they were speechless.

“Oh.  Um, Mush,” she said, turning to her boyfriend, “I’m going to talk to Target.  You and Race stay here with Spot.”

            Mush nodded.  “Okay. You’se gonna be alright?”

            “Yeah,” and Tig set off towards her bedroom.  She walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.  She had absolutely no idea what to say to her friend; apparently she was part of the problem, though she never actually had done anything to be part of this relationship issue.

            “Can I come in?” Tig softly said.

            “Yeah,” she heard Target say.

            Tig opened the door and went in.  She sat on her bed, where Target gave a small smile before turning her back, looking out the window.

            “Do you want to talk?” Tig asked quietly.

            “Not really,” Target replied.

            “Okay.”

            The two sat in an uncomfortable silence.  Suddenly, Target spoke up.  “I’se don’t get it! It’s been three years and he’s still not ova ya!  I’se thought I’se actually meant somethin’ ta him!” she yelled.

            Tig scooted across the bed towards her friend.  “How do you know you don’t?  Maybe he’s being delusional.  This IS Spot we’re talking about here.  How about you two talk, huh?”

            “No. I’se refuse ta talk ta him, and don’t you’se think you’re gonna get me to.”

            “Okay, okay.”

            Meanwhile, the boys sat down at the table in the kitchen.  Mush and Race stared at Spot, waiting for him to give them the full story.  If he was going to wake them up, that was the least he could do.

            “God, I’se really screwed up dis time,” Spot said, his head in his hands.

            “Doesn’t Target mean anything ta you’se?” Racetrack asked.

            “Yes, she means everythin’!  It’s just… watchin’ Mush and Tig, it brought back memories and everythin’ just…came out!  I’se love Target, really I’se do, but she’ll neva love me anymore because of dis.  GOD, I’se can’t lose her!”

            “Just calm down Spot.  We’ll get her ta talk ta you’se,” said Mush.

            They heard Target start yelling about not wanting to talk to Spot ever again, and Race and Mush exchanged looks.  Spot groaned and put his head in his hands again.

            “Um, dis don’t look like it’ll be easy,” Race whispered to Mush.

            “You’se can say dat again,” Mush mumbled back so that Spot couldn’t hear him.

            Tig came down the stairs and over towards the boys.  “Tiger, why don’t you go talk to Target.  Maybe you’ll have a better chance of getting through, and I need something to eat.”

            “I’se thought you’se weren’t feelin’ well?” Mush asked, standing up.

            “Apparently that’s the beauty of pregnancy,” Tig complained, putting a hand on her swelling stomach.

            Mush laughed, kissed Tig on the cheek, and said before he went up the stairs, “Okay Lils, you’se gotta feed dat growin’ child of mine.”  Making his way to the bedroom door, he knocked on the door and peaked around to see Target sitting on the bed, wiping at her eyes.

            “Can I’se come in?” Mush said.

            “Who is it?”

            “Me, Mush,” he replied and walked in.

            “What woulda  happened if I’se was gettin’ dressed for bed Meyers?” Target said.

            “I’se woulda gotten me ass kicked?” Mush guessed.  “And den I’se woulda wondered when you’se put your clothes in my room.”

            “Nice guess and good point.  Uh, come in?” Target said, laughing.

            Mush walked further in the room and sat beside Target.

            “So…” Target said after a moment.

            “So…” Mush repeated.

            “Target, I’se think you’se should give Spot annuda chance,” Mush finally said after a few minutes of fiddling with his hands and looking around the room.

            “And why da hell should I’se do dat?” Target started to yell again, turning her face towards Mush.

            “Because you’se should hear him talk ‘bout how he’s afraid of losin’ ya and how he didn’t mean ta hurt ya like dat,” Mush explained.

            “Well, den he should’t have said those things ta Davey!  And what ‘bout you’se and Lils, huh?  How is dis not weird for you’se?”

            “Listen, it’s not dat it’s not weird but I’se trust Tig wit everythin’, and we didn’t want dis ta happen, especially her.  One, because she doesn’t feel anything for Spot anymore.  And two, because she knows how you’se and Spot feel ‘bout eachother.”

            “Felt,” Target corrected.

            “Feel,” Mush argued.  “No matta how mad you’se are at Spot, you’se can’t sit here and tell me dat you’se don’t still love him.”

            She sat for a while, thinking of what Mush just told her.  He was right.  She loved Spot even though he had just made her enraged, but was that enough to forgive and essentially forget?

            “What’s his alibi?” Target asked quietly, using something she had found in a newspaper once.

            “Fancy woid,” Mush teased.  “He said dat he saw me and Tig through da window and dat it brought back memories.  Spot neva meant ta hoit ya, Target.  I’se don’t think he wanted ta hoit anyone.”

            “I’se know,” Target said quietly. 

            “Just remember, you’re not da only one whose dealin’ wit dis,” laughed Mush and he nudged Target to lighten the mood.  They started play fighting and it got out of control when Target punched Mush really hard in the arm.

            “Ow,’ he said, rubbing his arm.  “Where’d ya learn how ta punch like dat?”

            “A newsie neva tells her secrets,” she answered with a smirk.  “Anyway, how do ya feel ‘bout bein’ a daddy?  I’se neva got a chance ta ask ya.”

            “I’se still not used to da idea.  But it’s sorta excitin’ at da same time.  I’se hopin’ I’ll make a good dad though.”

            “Don’t worry, you’se will.  You’re sweet, lovin’, funny…just keep thinkin’ you’ll do fine and you’se will.  Tig couldn’t have picked a betta guy for the long haul.”

            “Thanks.”

            “I’se mean, you’se ARE in for da long haul, right?”

            “Absolutely!  Don’t tell Tig, but I’se savin’ up so I’se can propose.”

            Target’s smile could have made the Cheshire cat jealous.  “You’se rascal!  I’se knew you’se had it in ya!”


	7. Surprises

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing with the exception of original characters.  Disney owns the movie Newsies, and now Broadway owns rights as well.  I wish I was rich enough to buy at least a portion of it…**

            The newsboys grumbled as they made their way from their beds to the washroom to prepare themselves for another day of harking headlines in the city.  Mush meandered out of the shared bed and slipped his pants on, slinging one of the suspender straps over his muscular tanned shoulder.  Stepping into his boots, he made his way over to the newsies’ washroom and greeted the boys.

            “Mornin’ everybody,” he mumbled, pumping the water to wash his face.  They greeted in turn with the same enthusiasm he had shown.  As they finished up, Mush went back to his and Tig’s room to grab his shirt and cap.  She was still sleeping, and he hated to wake her.  But they needed her to work for as long as she possibly could before having the baby.  Sighing, he went over to her and bent down, giving her a couple of soft kisses on her cheek.

            Tig groaned, snuggling deeper into the cover.  It never failed; even if it was eighty degrees outside, she always needed to be covered by a blanket.  “Go away,” she said.

            “I’se woke ya up nicely, and dis is how you’se answer?  My heart’s broken.”  She gave him a glare and he chuckled.  “You’se have off tomorrow.  Come on, Beautiful.”

            Tig threw the cover off of her in annoyance and said, “I’m not beautiful.  I’m fat.”

            Mush rubbed his hand on her growing belly.  “Well I’se think you’re beautiful.”  He kissed where his hand was.  “And dat’s all dat mattas.”

            She rolled her eyes and put out her hands for him to help her out of bed.  After getting up, Tig wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the best hug that she could manage.  Mush held her, resting his chin on top of her head.

            “Okay, I think I’m ready,” she said, letting go of him.  She moved over to where her clothes lay waiting, went into her private washroom and proceeded to wash her face, brush her teeth and hair, and get dressed.  When finished, Tig joined up with Mush to walk to work together.

            The morning was busy everywhere you went.  Tig blamed it on the beautiful weather; sunny, not too warm, and with a cool breeze added in for good measure.  She wanted to stay outdoors with every fiber of her being, but instead she would be stuck inside the stuffy and dark clothing factory.  About a month prior, she had gotten the idea of becoming a private seamstress after the baby was born.  Tig couldn’t take the dangerous conditions anymore, or working for a measly few cents a day.  But she didn’t know how to run the idea by Mush and it never seemed like the right timing either.

            After Mush bought his morning papers, they turned their direction towards the factory and set off.  When they arrived, they kissed good-bye for the time being.  He went in the opposite direction that she did, and Tig gently climbed the rickety stairs to the third floor, counting as she went.  Her belly was getting bigger and bigger, and she was starting to have a difficult time seeing the steps.

            “Dare’s da motha-ta-be,” announced Rosie, a loving smile on her face.  She had become sentimental with Tig in recent weeks, mostly due to the fact that she knew of the plan Tig had come up with after she delivered.

            “A little slow going dis mornin’?” asked Vivienne.

            “Just extra tired for some reason,” Tig frowned.  She sat down next to Lydia, and readied herself for the day.

            “You’se not sleepin’?” asked the young girl to her right.

            “If anything, I’m getting more sleep than most people need!  Mush told me the other day that he barely gets to spend any time with me anymore.”

            “It’s probably just your body needin’ ta rest up before da baby comes,” suggested Rosie.  “I’m sure it’s just a phase.”

            “I agree wit Rosie,” Vivienne said.  She folded up the tiny dress she was working on, and shoved it to the side of her to be packaged up.

            Tig spied it before looking down at the pile she had.  The dress was a mint green color with black buttons and lace on the sleeves and bottom of the skirt.  It was absolutely beautiful, and she was envious that she couldn’t buy it for her child.  Not that she knew it was a girl, but she had an inkling and it seemed that Mush did, too.  She sighed, gently moving her fingers over the cloth of the dress that she picked up, longing in her eyes.

            “Why don’t you’se get one for her?” Rosie asked, looking at Tig’s expression.

            “You know I can’t afford it right now.”

            “No one would know if you’se snuck one out.”

            “I would, and that’s bad enough.”

            Rosie shrugged, and they all went back to sewing. 

            Around lunch time, Tig went out to meet Mush at the wiener and bun cart.  They enjoyed a quick lunch together before heading back inside.  He was able to walk her to her floor this time since that was where he had left off from the morning.  They kissed as they went their separate ways once again.

            As the girls continued with their day Tig felt as if people were pointing and looking at her.  Meekly, she took a quick peek to see if she was correct or if she was just losing her mind.  No, there were definitely a few girls pointing in her direction, but she also saw the reason.  Katherine Plumber-Kelly was apparently asking where to find her in the very large factory, so Tig decided that she would wave her over.  Katherine smiled and walked over to her location, her heels clipping along.

            “Hello Lily.  How are you doing?” Katherine asked, giving a great big smile. 

            “I’m doing well.  How about yourself?”

            “Oh, fine.  Just fine, thanks!”

            “That’s great to hear.”  Lily stared at her friend, not quiet knowing what to do because this was the last place she ever expected to see her.  “Not to sound rude, Katherine, but can I ask why you’re here?”

            “Oh!  Yes, sorry,” the older brunette giggled.  “I was wondering if there was anything you and Mush needed for the baby?  Jack and I talked about it, and we would like to get you two something to help out.  I would have asked you at a more convenient time, but I happened to have the time and was walking past the factory today.”

            “That’s not necessary.  We appreciate it, but Mush and I have things under control.  Thank you for thinking of us, though.”

            “Nonsense!  Clothing?  Blanket?  Crib?  Seriously, Lily, even if it’s something small, we understand how stressful a child can be!”

            Tig hated to take such a generous offer from someone, let alone a close confidant.  But she knew deep down that even if Jack and Katherine could give them a dress or blanket, it would help them greatly.  “I’ll go ask Mush.  Here, sit down while I go find him,” she answered, giving a small smile and walking away from the table.

            Katherine sat down and smiled at the seamstresses who smiled back.  “I’m Katherine Plumber-Kelly.  How do you do?”

            “Just fine, thanks,” replied Rosie.

            “Good, thanks,” said Vivienne.

            Lydia nodded and grinned back in response, her hair bouncing with the movement.

            “Say, dat’s a really nice thing you’re offerin’ ta do for Lils and Mush,” Rosie stated.  “Ya need some ideas?”

            Katherine leaned in, instincts taking over.  “Why, what do you know?”

            Rosie gave a half-smile with a chuckle.  “You’se see dese dresses we’re workin’ on?  Let’s just say dat Lils spotted dem dis mornin’ when she came in and fell in love.  ‘Cept she and Mush can’t afford it exactly.”

            The woman across the table from her gave a mischievous grin, picking up one of the finished baby dresses and inspecting it.  “It’s beautiful.  How much?”

            The girls laughed together before Vivienne went to find someone in charge.

 

            Mush and Tig walked home from a long day, both ready to get into bed and sleep the night away.  He couldn’t help thinking about how much older they were acting, and the baby wasn’t even there yet!  But as long as he and Tig were together, Mush didn’t care what it was that they were doing.

            He also couldn’t believe how lucky they were to have such great friends; people that would do anything for you, including helping you get ready for the arrival of your child.  Mush didn’t know how they would repay Jack and Katherine, but he hoped that they knew how appreciative he and Tig were until they could find a way to show them.

            Walking in the door, the couple breathed a sigh of relief to find a semi-quiet Lodging House before them.

            Tig felt her muscles relax at the thought of not having come home to a house full of ruckus and boys running around everywhere.  Mush gave a lopsided smile and guided her up the stairs, his hand warm on her lower back.

            “You’se guys goin’ ta bed already?  You’se just got home!” Racetrack greeted from the bunkroom doorway. 

            “Lils is gonna stay in da room while I’se get us some grub from da kitchen.  Much more comfortable den one of dose chairs,” Mush explained, shaking Race’s hand.

             Race shook his head in agreement and pointed to the couple’s room nonchalantly.  “Hey, I’se think one of da boys said dat dey saw Jack bring somethin’ by earlier.”

            Mush looked puzzled, Lily not as much.  “Katherine had been by earlier today to ask if there was anything that they could get us for the baby.  I’m sure Jack was just dropping off the blanket we asked for.”  She turned to Mush.  “Though I didn’t think that they would get it to us that fast.”

            Mush nodded and they walked into the room.  There they found a beautiful crib with the initials “A.M” written across the top in delicate handwritting.  Inside the crib laid a hand knitted crème colored blanket and on top of that was the mint green dress that Lily had envied that morning.  Mush’s eyes widened to a scary point while Lily drew her hands to her mouth before gasping at the sight.

            “You’se like it?  We guys gathered some money together ova da past months and got da crib.  Blink hoid you’se two talkin’ names and it seems like you’se were stickin’ wit either Annabelle or Alexander so we figured we were good ta go wit A.M.  Den Katherine’s been knitting dat blanket for a few weeks now, and she said dat your friends at da factory pointed out da dress dis mornin’, Tig,” Race explained.

            Tig looked over at the newsboy through her tears before leaping at him with a hug, nearly choking him to death.  “This is the most amazing present.  Thank you so much.”

            Race patted her back, uncomfortable with the large amounts of emotion being displayed.  “Glad you’se like it.  I’m sure da guys will be happy ta hear dat as well.”

            “Where are they?  The bunkroom?” she asked, wiping her eyes.

            Race nodded before Lily set off across the hall where she hugged and thanked every boy in the room.  They all felt their faces get warm, not used to the kind of attention that she was paying to them, but loving it all the same.

            “Thanks, fellas,” Mush said to the group of them.  “It really means a lot ta us.”

            “What, we don’t get a hug from you’se too?” joked Skittery.  He and Kid Blink shared a laugh.

            “I’se think I’ll pass,” he answered, shaking his head at them.  “You’se ready for bed, Tig?”

            “Yes.  But first, I really need to eat something!”

            Mush chuckled and kissed her forehead.  “I’ll be back up soon.”

            She waved good night to the boys before heading back to her and Mush’s bedroom.  There, Lily sat down on the bed and ran her hands over the wood of the crib, felt the softness of the blanket before picking up the dress and placing it on top of her growing belly.

            “I hope you know how loved you are already, little one.  You’ll have the best family to grow up with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WOW! Did NOT realize that it had been that long since I updated. Let’s just say that between school and Kristina’s wedding this past weekend, time has flown by so fast! But I hope that you enjoyed this VERY new chapter (had to write it from scratch), and please make sure to review!  As always, thanks for the support!


	8. Proposal

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing with the exception of original characters.  Disney owns the movie Newsies, and now Broadway owns rights as well.  I wish I was rich enough to buy at least a portion of it…**

            “God, it’s so hot,” Tig said, fanning herself.

            It was the fourth of July and the newsies were planning a picnic for the celebration of America’s independence and Tig’s birthday.  They had all finished selling their newspapers for the day and were about to meet the Brooklyn newsies in Central Park.

            “Heah, take a plate and fan yourself,” Mush said, pulling out a plate from one of the baskets and handing it to Tig who obliged without much thought.

            “Nice way ta spend ya boithday, eh Tig?” Skittery asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

            “Yeah, sure,” she replied sarcastically.  “I always enjoy being uncomfortably hot.  Why not make it unbearable on my birthday?”

            All the guys laughed as the group filed into a crowded Central Park.  There, the other newsies were waiting, fanning themselves with anything that they could manage to find.

            “It’s ‘bout time!” yelled Spot, looking to the newsies and breaking conversation with his own group.

            “Ah, shut up,” Tig yelled back.  She turned to Target and said, “I really need to sit down.  NOW!”

            “Come on, I’se think I’se see a bench ova dare,” Target suggested.

            “Ahh!  Lils!” screamed the Brooklyn newsie girls as they came running towards her.  “Hey Target!”

            Tig managed to give them a small smile, heading towards the bench that Target was talking about.  “Hello ladies.  It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

            “Oh my God!  Look at your stomach,” said a girl by the name of Theresa.

            “How far along are ya?” asked Scarlet.

            “A painful seven months,” replied Tig.

            “Whose da dad?” Jacquelyn questioned.

            “I’se am,” said Mush, coming up to the group of girls and helping Tig get comfortable on the bench.

            “Thanks Tiger,” Tig said, sitting down and laughing when she caught the other girls just staring in awe at Mush.

            “I’ll be back Tig.  Gotta help Race,” Mush explained before bending down and kissing her.  “See ya a little lata goils!”

            “Bye,” a few managed to say.

            Once he left, the girls took their eyes off of Mush’s form and turned to Tig.

            “Dat man is a god!” exclaimed Sparks.  “No wonda your pregnant!”

            All the girls nodded in agreement as Tig laughed even harder.

            “Wiwy, wiwy,” they heard a small voice say.  It was Will, heading straight towards the group.  When he reached them, Tig bent to the side to kiss him on the top of his head because it was the only thing she could reach.  “Hold?” Will suggested, putting his arms in the air.

            “I wish I could but I can’t pick you up, honey,” Tig said.

            “Here, I’se got him,” Jack said as he hoisted Will up on what was left of Tig’s lap.

            “Are you alright, Tig?” asked Katherine as she, too, came up to the group.  “It’s okay if he can’t sit on your lap.”

            “Yeah,” Tig giggled.  “Anything for Will.”

            Will suddenly hugged Tig’s large belly, placing a small kiss on the top of it.

            “Do you love the baby, Will?” cooed Katherine.  He giggled in response.

            “Aww,” some of the newsgirls said.

            “Hey, Will, stop stealin’ me goil!” Mush yelled from a few feet away.

            “Daddy!” Will said, motioning for Jack to come back over and pick him up off of Tig’s lap, anxious of what his uncle would do.

            “I’ve got him, Jack,” Katherine said, picking up her son with a chuckle.

“She’s gettin’ really big ova dare, Mushy Boy,” Spot said.

            “Yeah.  I’se can’t wait until da baby’s born.  I’se sure she can’t wait either.”

            “Why?” asked Spot.  “Too hot anymore?”

            “No, ‘cause den she won’t keep bumpin’ inta things.”

            Spot looked confused.  “She’s bumpin’ inta things?”

            “Yeah, corners are a bit of a problem anymore.”  The boys shared a laugh at the idea.

            Target walked over to the boys and placed a hand on Skittery’s shoulder.  “Guys, I’se think maybe we should start dinna.”

            “Sounds good, Target,” replied Spot, moving over to the Brooklyn newsies and informing them of the decision.

            “What kinda sandwich is dat?” asked Racetrack, giving Tig an oddball look.

            “It’s a banana and peanut butter sandwich.  It’s actually very delicious,” she replied, sticking her tongue out a tiny bit at him. 

Will walked over to Tig to check out the ‘alien’ sandwich she had, pointing at it and mumbling in his not-quite-English language, confusion on his face as well.

            “Will, honey, leave Lily alone,” said Katherine, going to take his arm to bring him back to her.

            “He’s fine,” reassured Tig.  “Here, would you like a piece?”  She ripped a small piece off for him to try.

            Will popped the piece in his mouth and said, “Mmm…,” giving Tig a bashful smile.  The handful of people who witnessed the scene laughed at the toddler’s reaction.

            “How ‘bout dessert?” Target suggested after everyone was finished.

            Tig’s eyebrows furrowed.  “But I didn’t pack dessert.”

            Everyone smiled.  “We know,” replied Target.  A cupcake with a candle appeared in front of Tig.

            “Happy Birthday to you’se, happy birthday to you’se, happy birthday dear Tig, happy birthday to you’se!”  They all clapped.

            “Oh you guys!” Tig exclaimed, wiping away tears.

            “Why you’se cryin’?” asked Spot.

            “I don’t know,” she said, crying some more.  “But I promise I’m happy!”

            Mush wrapped his arms around her.  “Don’t cry Tig.”

            “I’m trying not to, I swear!”

            “Well, eat up!” said Target.

            “Would you like to help me, Will?” offered Tig, handing a bit of the cake over to him.  The little one plopped down next to her and munched on the cupcake.

            “Well at least we can’t say he isn’t fed!” Jack joked.

           

            Darkness set over the park as the newsies packed up their things to head over to the harbor to see the fireworks.  Now that the sun was down, the heat was at a bearable degree and so the group was in a less cranky mood.  They sang and joked on their walk over to the harbor, laughing the entire way at one another.

Tig yawned and put her head on Mush’s shoulder.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.”

            Mush laughed, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

            “Mush, did I ever tell you that I love your laugh?”

            “No, I’se don’t think dat eva came up before,” he said with a grin.

            “Well, I do.”

            “Why?” he asked as he laughed some more.

            “I don’t know,” she shrugged.  “I just…it’s really hearty and full of life.  It reminds me of…my dad’s laugh,” Tig looked up at him.  Mush looked back down at her and held her tighter.

            The newsies reached their destination and filled in around the rest of the crowd that had gathered at the harbor.  Excitement filled the air and kids ran around chasing each other.  Soon enough white sparks filled the night sky and lit the people’s faces while they mumbled ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ at the sight before them.

            Mush looked over at Target, Spot, Skittery, Jack, Katherine, and Racetrack.  They nodded at him and he turned back to his regular sight.  Mush then looked down at Tig and sighed out of nervousness.

            “You alright there, Tiger?” asked Tig, feeling him tensing up beside her.

            “Yeah, yeah, I’se fine,” and the two went back to watching the fireworks.

            Mush looked down again and instead of staring at Tig, he looked at her stomach.  He could just barely see the baby moving about.  ‘Probably scared of all da noise’ he thought.  Then he looked back over to his support group.

            “Do it already,” Target mouthed to him.

            Mush nodded and turned his attention back to Tig once more.

            “Hey Tig?” he said.  “You’se know dat I’se love ya, right?”

            “Of course.  You tell me every day.  Why?” she replied, looking up at him with her eyebrows knitted.

            “Well, I’se was thinkin’ and,” he got down on one knee, “Lily Matthews, I’se love you’se more den you’ll eva know and I’se wanna spend da rest of me life wit ya.  You’re da one I’se wanna wake up next ta every mornin’.  I’se wanna have a…bigger family wit ya,” Mush put his hands on her stomach.  “What I’m tryin’ ta say is… will you’se marry me?”

            Tig started crying. 

“I’se mean, we’re gonna hafta wait and everything, but I’se would really like it if you’se would say yes,” he went on, blabbering at this point.

            “Mush,” Tig started.

            “Yeah?” he replied.

            “Shut up,” she said and she kissed him.

            “Does dat mean you’ll marry me?” Mush asked after they broke apart.

            “Yes,” Tig said.  “Of course I’ll marry you.”

            Mush stood up and gave they shared another kiss.  Everyone surrounding them cheered and some of the girls cried.

            “God, foist she gets pregnant, den she gets engaged.  She’s so lucky!” said Theresa.

            “Yes!  Finally,” said Target, coming up to the couple along with the rest of the newsies.  Mush and Tig laughed before going around and getting hugs from everyone.

           


	9. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that this is almost right on the tails of the last update but I live in central PA and well…there’s that storm or something coming…so I wanted to make sure I got this out in case I don’t have the ability to update for a while! This is one of the better chapters (I think) and so I hope you all like it. And to those that are with me on the East coast, I hope you all are safe and well!!

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing with the exception of original characters.  Disney owns the movie Newsies, and now Broadway owns rights as well.  I wish I was rich enough to buy at least a portion of it…**

_September 14 t h                                                                                                                      6:00 pm_

            The newsies put their dishes in the sink while Tig filled it with water to wash them.  Target came up last, put her dish in the sink and then turned to Tig.  “Dat was a great suppa dare, Tig.”

            Tig winced in pain.  “Thanks, Target.  Hey, could you do me a favor?”

            “Yeah, sure.  What is it?”

            “Would you do the dishes for me?”

            “What’s wrong, Lils?  Are you’se…you’se ain’t…Lils…”

            “Target, I think I’m in labor,” Tig winced again and clutched her stomach.

            “Oh God!  MUSH GET IN HEAH!” screamed Target, pacing back and forth with her hands on her face.

            Mush ran down the hall from the lobby and into the kitchen.  “What?  What’s goin’ on?”

            “Lils’ in labor.  Take her ta your room.”

            Mush walked over to Tig and picked her up so she wouldn’t have to walk up the stairs.

            “SKITTERY!  COME HEAH!” Target yelled.

            Skittery also came running down the hall.  He knew never to mess with Target, and that was especially true when she was yelling for him.  He had also seen Mush taking Tig up the stairs so that could only mean so many things were going on at the moment.

            “What’s wrong wit Tig?” he asked.

            “She’s in labor,” Target explained.  “Listen, I’se need ta find da doctor.  You’se gotta help Meyers watch over Lils while I’m out.  Anything she needs, you’se gotta get it for her.  Got it?”

            “Yeah.  Be careful,” Skittery replied, kissing her forehead.

            “Don’t worry, I’se will be.  I’ll be back as soon as I’se can,” and with that she left.

           

_September 14 th                                                                                                                                11:30 pm_

            Target burst through the front door of the Lodging House, ran up the stairs, and then into Tig’s room.  There she saw Tig in bed, sweating with her face scrunched in pain.  To Tig’s left was Mush, trying to comfort her and not get yelled at in the process.  Skittery was to the right, doing what Target told him to do almost six hours prior.

            “Where have ya been, Target,” asked Skittery, standing up to greet her.  “I’ve been worried sick.”

            “I’se been lookin’ all ova for da damn doctor.  Some BLOND nurse told me dat he was at one house so I’se went dare and dey said dat he left hours ago.  Da couple told me where dey thought he went and I’se been goin’ like dat for hours.  Finally, I’se found him at his house.  Da asshole said dat he was beat and sick so he wasn’t gonna come!” Target took a breath.

            “So who’s going to help me deliver?” asked Tig, weakness and nervousness evident in her voice.

            “Oh, don’t worry.  I’se dragged him heah and told him dat he can take a nap until you’re ready,” replied Target, letting out a sigh of relief to be back home.  She was exhausted at that point and just wanted to sleep, but she knew that they were in for a long night.  Luckily Target had seen the others had made their way to bed; at least someone would sleep tonight.

            “Oh thank the Lord.  Thank you so much, Target.  I’m glad you’re home safe and sound.  Now please, go get some sleep,” Tig said as she repositioned herself.

            “I’ll be fine, I’se swear.”

            “Target…”

            “Fine, fine, I’ll try ta get a nap in or somethin’.”

            “Thank you.  I’ll send Mush your way if I need anything.  That means you, too, Skittery.”

            “Yes, ma’am,” he replied, ushering Target over to the bunkroom without a second thought.

 

_September 15 th                                                                                                                      5:40 am_

            “OH MY GOD!  This is horrible!” yelled Tig in pain, her back arched as her hand crushed Mush’s.  He attempted not to scream in pain himself and so his lip got the brutal end of it.

            “Just breathe, Lils,” reassured Target.  She had gotten up with the newsboys, but instead of going to sell the morning papers she stayed home with Tig in case she was to actually deliver.

            “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I’VE BEEN DOING?!”

            Target decided not to say anything else for the time being.  She folded her hands in her lap and waited in silence.

            “Mush?” Tig said, tears running down her face.

            “Yeah, sweetheart?” Mush asked, flexing his now released hand to get feeling back in to it.

            “I just want you to know that my hate for you is outweighing my love for you right now.”

            “Right.  Well I’ll just sit heah and not do anythin’ unless you’se tell me to, how does dat sound?”

            “That’s a great idea,” she answered, patting his hand.

 

_September 15 th                                                                                                                      9:58 am_

             “Lily?  I believe that you are able to start pushing,” said the doctor after his examination.

            “Really?”

            He nodded, a gentle smile on his face.

            “Well it’s about time!”

 

_September 15 th                                                                                                                    11:13 am_

            “Just one more push, I’se swear,” Target said.  She was observing the birth from her position at Tig’s right leg.

            “You said that five minutes ago, Target,” cried Tig, the energy completely gone from her body.

            “I’se know, but it’s RIGHT DARE!”

            “She’s right, Lily. Just one good push and you can meet your child,” said the doctor.

            Tig pushed as hard as she could and a loud cry rang out in the room.  Mush and Target stared as the doctor cleaned the baby off and handed it to Tig.

            “It’s a girl,” he said.

            Tig took the baby in her arms, eager to finally see the miracle that she and Mush had made what seemed like forever ago.  What lay on her chest was even more beautiful than she possibly could have imagined.  A head full of dark hair and bright blue eyes looked back at her.  Tig wiped away tears that hung on the baby’s chubby cheeks.

“Mush, look at her.  Isn’t she beautiful?”

            “Yeah.  She’s…gorgeous,” replied Mush, in awe of the baby.  He put his pinky finger near her hand and the baby grabbed on. 

            “She’s beautiful you’se two.  Congratulations,” whispered Target.  “I’m gonna go tell da guys, ‘kay?”

            “Thanks, Target,” smiled Tig.

            “So what do we think ‘bout her name?  You’se still think she looks like an Annabelle?” asked Mush once Target left the room.  He sat down on the bed next to Tig to get a better look at the baby.

            “Absolutely.  We definitely need to thank Target somehow for all of her help these past few months,” Tig replied with a smile.

            “How does dat thank Target?”

            “It’s her middle name.  If it wasn’t for her, the doctor probably wouldn’t have come.”

            Hearing his name, the doctor looked at them with an annoyed expression but dropped it when Tig gave him a raised eyebrow.

            “Why didn’t you’se just suggest her foist name?”

            “Because I don’t care for the name Marie, do you?”

            “No, not really,” Mush replied seriously.  He hadn’t known that Target’s first name was Marie until that moment.

            “So daddy would you like to hold your daughter?” asked Tig.

            Annabelle’s piercing blue eyes met Mush’s and he answered, “I’ll hoit her.”

            “No you won’t.  Now stand up.” Mush hesitantly got to his feet.  “Hold out your arms.”

            Tig placed Annabelle carefully into her father’s arms and then sat back to smile at the sight.

            Annabelle started to close her eyes, finding her tiny thumb and putting it in her mouth.  She then snuggled closer to the warmth of her father’s chest as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet.

            “What should her middle name be?” Mush questioned while still looking down at the baby, taking in all of her little features.

            “Maybe Elise?  She looks a lot like my mom and that was her name.  What do you think?”

            “Annabelle Elise Meyers.  I’se like it.”

 

            “It’s a goil!” Target announced as she ran into Tibby’s where the newsboys were at for lunch.

            At first the group looked to the door with confusion but once realizing that it was Target and the meaning of the announcement hit them, they cheered loudly.  Once everyone had settled down, Kid Blink said, “Guess Mushy Boy’s gonna have his hands full.”

            This made the group chuckle, the ironic situation of the former playboy not bypassing them.

            “Who does she look like?” Skittery asked.

            “I’se don’t know WHO she looks like but she has dark brown hair, lots of it, and bright blue eyes.  She’s just gorgeous, you’se guys.  You’se gotta see her,” Target explained with enthusiasm.

            “When can we go and see da new family?” Racetrack questioned.

            “Uhh…now would be a good time.  Unless you’se got somethin’ betta ta do,” Target replied as she retreated towards the door.  The boys jumped up and followed her back to the Lodging House.

 

            “You’se guys can come up now but be quiet.  Tig’s tired and da baby’s sleepin’,” Target announced, coming down to the lobby after talking to the new parents.

            The newsies followed her back up the stairs and into Tig and Mush’s room.

            “Hey guys,” greeted Tig, her voice in a low whisper.  Kid Blink started the series of hugs given to Tig by the newsboys.

            “Hey Mush, when do we get ta see her?” asked Skittery, peeking over his friend’s shoulder in an attempt to look at the baby.

            “Neva,” Mush replied, not bothering to look up.

            Skittery rolled his eyes, walked in front of Mush and took the baby from her dad’s arms.

            “Hey!” Mush protested.

            Annabelle started to fuss.

            “Mush!  Stop yelling!” Tig whispered harshly.  She had missed the scene because she was busy talking to Target.

            “I’se wasn’t yellin’!  Skit, hold her closa!  You’se ‘bout ta drop her.”

            “I’se am not!” Skittery argued.

            “Don’t worry about it, Skittery.  He’s been so possessive.  I’ve only gotten to hold her the first five minutes she was born,” Tig said.

            “So you’se stickin’ wit da name you’se were thinkin’ of?” Race asked.

            “Yes, Annabelle Elise Meyers,” Tig replied.

            Target’s eyes popped out of her head.  The guys had previously heard the couple throwing names around but somehow the conversations had eluded the newsgirl.

            “You’se namin’ her afta me?” she asked.  “Why?”

            “Because you made sure that I had a doctor around when I needed one, even when he didn’t want to leave his home.  Besides, you’ve been very helpful with things around here for the past couple of months and I couldn’t have done it without you.  You’ve been my biggest support person besides Mush.  Thank you,” replied Tig.

            Target tried to be tough and not cry, but the beginning of tears did not get past Tig’s observing eyes.  “Of course,” she shrugged.  Tig giggled and rubbed her friend’s arm.

            “She definitely looks like an Annabelle,” said Race, observing the baby while Skittery held her.

            “We thought so, too,” Tig said with a smile.  She looked around at the great group of friends that Mush had brought into her life and she couldn’t help but think of how blessed she really was.  “Shit!” she yelled, her face immediately dropping.  The group looked at her in surprise.  “I forgot about the dishes!”

            The newsies looked around to each other before laughing hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against those with the name Marie lol Actually, it’s my middle name! No matter what name I would have gone with (or in this case, Kristina went with), Mush and Tig would not have liked it so I hope that I didn’t offend anyone in the process. Also, nothing against blonds either! haha As always, I hope you that are reading this continue to do so and I appreciate it even more if you were to (so kindly) review! I truly love reading them and am completely okay with constructive criticism! Until the next chapter…


	10. Unexpected

Tig rocked back and forth on her tired, aching feet to try to settle Annabelle down for the night so that she wouldn’t keep the boys up.  So far her luck was mute.  The baby, just barely over a month old, was not having it.  She didn’t have a dirty bottom, she had been fed several times during the evening, and was dressed warmly due to the chilly air that defined the fall weather for Manhattan.  Tig didn’t know what else to do except rock her daughter in the hopes that eventually Annabelle would tire herself out with all the crying she had managed in the past hour.

            Mush walked into their room and was greeted with a somber look from Tig.  “I’se can see dat you’se need a break.  How ‘bout you’se give her ta me and you’se can get some sleep.”

            Tig sighed.  “Though I appreciate you offering, you need to get up early tomorrow and I don’t.  I’ll be fine.  I just need to learn how to hypnotize our daughter so that she enjoys being put down in her crib for at least an hour.”

            Mush chuckled and gently took Annabelle from Tig’s arms.  Tig’s body language read relief just by the slumping of her shoulders.  She sat down on the bed and watched as Mush continued the rocking motion that she had started. 

            “I feel as if we should start looking for our own place.  Nothing too extravagant but I feel terrible about keeping the boys and Target up at night.”

            Mush gave her a puzzled look.  “Who said dat dey stay up all night?”

            “No one.  But I know that they are.  Have you _really_ looked at them lately?  They all look exhausted.”

            “Well none of dem has said anythin’ ta me so don’t worry ‘bout it, at least not for now.  We just gotta get Bella adjusted ta da outside world.  She’s still young.  Katherine said dat it’ll take some time.”

            Tig sighed and laid her head down.  “I know she’s still young.  Let’s just say _my_ exhaustion is becoming a problem.  I can’t get anything done around here.”

            “Tig, it’s not your place ta do things ‘round heah.  Kloppman appreciates it but it’s not your job ta do so.  Just try ta get as much rest as possible when ya can.”  Mush looked up from staring at the baby to find that Tig had fallen asleep in the short amount of time that he had spoken.  He smiled down at her and balanced the baby in his left arm as he covered Tig with their blanket.

            Adjusting Annabelle, Mush walked around the room while he hummed, rubbing her back all the while.  Slowly the baby’s eyes began to shut and she suckled on her thumb.  Mush grinned and said, “Dat’s your problem.  You’re used ta hearin’ your mom’s heart and my singin’.  You’se just don’t know what ta do without it!”

            A small knock came at the door and Mush looked to see who it was.  Target was in the doorway, a grin on her face.  Mush put his finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet.  She in turn gave him thumbs up before entering the room.

            “Tig’s finally sleepin’.  Can I’se help ya wit somethin’?” he whispered.

            “Oh.  No, no dat’s okay.  I’ll just talk ta her tomorrow den.”

            As she turned to walk away, Mush grabbed her arm to stop her.  “Are ya sure?  You’se look like you’se could use someone ta talk to.”

            She gave him a gentle smile in return.  “I’se appreciate it, Mushy Boy.  It can wait ‘til tomorrow.  I’se promise.”

            Mush shrugged.  “Okay.  Well get a good night sleep, Target.”

            She nodded towards the baby.  “We’ll try,” she winked. 

            He looked down at his sleeping child.  “Sorry.  We’re tryin’, really!”

            Target shook her head.  “I’se just messin’ wit ya, Mush.  We understand, really.  Night.”

            “You’se really need ta learn how ta sleep, Bella,” he whispered to the little one, who in turn snuggled closer to his chest.

 

            Tig kissed Mush good-bye for the morning as he headed out the door with the rest of the newsboys.  “I love you.  Go sell the papes!”

            Mush chuckled and kissed Annabelle good-bye.  “I’ll do my best.  Love you’se both.”

            Target lingered behind, Skittery squeezing her hand before leaving with the boys.  Tig turned around after they left to find her friend still standing there.

            “Oh!  Target, what are you still doing here?  Are you feeling okay?” she asked, concern washing over her.

            “I’se was hopin’ dat I’se could talk ta you’se before I’se head out for da day.  I’se tried ta talk last night but you’se were finally sleepin’,” answered Target sheepishly.

            “Oh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to fall asleep but Mush had given me a break and my body just took over,” Tig laughed.  “Come on, let’s sit down and talk before I have to go meet up with Katherine.”

            The two walked into the kitchen and sat down, Tig settling Annabelle into her arms comfortably.  “So what did you need to talk about?”

            Target stared at Tig before sighing heavily and saying, “Well, I’se have a bit of a problem.”

            “Oh?”

            “Well ya see Skittery and I’se have been together for a couple of months now and I’se love him a lot.  He’s a good guy, and you’se don’t come across dem very often.”

            Tig giggled.  “Funny how far you’ve come from the first time you two met!”

            Target gave a lopsided smile at the thought of their first encounter.  “Yeah, you’se could say dat.  When I’se tell you’se what I’se have ta say, I’se need you’se to keep an open mind, ‘kay?”

            Tig furrowed her brows but nodded.  “Of course.”

            Target sighed once again.  “Skittery asked me ta marry him.”

            Tig took a moment to process the information before replying.  “Isn’t that a little soon?”

            Target slowly nodded her head in agreement.  “Yeah, you’se could say dat.”

            “So…what did you say?”

            “I’se said yes.”

            Tig smiled at her friend across the table.  “Well then I guess congratulations are in order.”

            “Thanks,” Target answered.  “But dat’s not all.”

            “Really?” Tig replied slowly.

            Target nodded.  “He asked me ta marry him ‘cause I’m preggars.”

            “WHAT?!”

            “I’m pregnant.”

            “Yeah, that part I got!  When did this happen?!”

            Annabelle fussed in her mother’s arms and Tig put her over her shoulder to pat her back in an attempt to quiet the baby down.

            “Back in July.  My guess is ‘round da fourth.”

            “A celebration of my engagement?” Tig joked, sarcasm evident in her voice.

            Target wanted to laugh but Tig’s tone kept her from doing so.  “I’se don’t understand why you’re bein’ so uptight ‘bout dis.”

            “Because I know what it’s like to do things out of proper order.  It’s harder being a mother than what you think.”

            “I’m pretty sure I’ve got an idea since I’se live in da same house at you’se!”

            Tig sighed and paused before speaking again.  “Are you sure this is what you want, Target?”

            The newsgirl shrugged her tiny shoulders.  “I’se was scared when I’se foist found out, but Skit’s been good ‘bout it all.  And we love each odda.  It was bound ta happen; it just happened a little sooner den we expected.”

            “Well, who am I to judge, right?  I’m happy for you, Target, deep down.  I’m here if you need anything.  Because trust me, there will be plenty of questions!”

            “Thanks, Tig.  You’re a great person.”

            “Anything for you.”

            Target drummed her fingers on the wooden table, not knowing what to say next.

            “I feel as if there’s something else you’re not telling me,” Tig suggested.

            “I…well, Skit and I’se were talkin’ and we’d love ta get hitched before da baby comes.”

            “Before?  And how are you planning on doing that?”

            “We wanna get married in da next month, hopefully before I’se start showin’.”

            Tig used her free hand to cover her face.  “Target…”

            “I’se know it’s short notice, but I’se was hopin’ you’se would be able ta sew my dress.  I’se got da fabric already.  I’se don’t want anythin’ fancy, just enough ta look presentable in front of da judge.”

            “You know I would, but that’s not enough time!  Maybe if I didn’t have a new baby around, constantly wanting to be held, but I don’t and that’s a lot!”

            Target hung her head.  “I’se understand.”  She got up from her chair and made her way towards the front door.  “Thanks for listenin’, Tig.”

            “Target—“

            “I’ll see ya, later, ‘kay?”

            Tig sighed.  “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

 

            “I feel terrible about how I reacted, but what else did she expect?!” exclaimed Tig.  She was sitting on the couch at Jack and Katherine Kelly’s apartment, recalling the story to the latter.

            “Target doesn’t completely understand what it’s like to be a mother, what it takes to be a mother.  She has an idea but she’s not around during the day.  Just give her time to breathe and then try to talk to her again.”

            “You’re right.  I just…I’m the one who had been in a relationship for some time before I even took that step.  And if it wasn’t Mush it never would have happened until marriage.  Now I’m the one with a child out of wedlock, and even though Mush and I are engaged, we’re not in a spot to have a wedding yet.  Here comes my friend who has barely courted the man who will become her husband in less than a month and the father of her child in six!”

            “Lily, calm yourself,” Katherine ordered.  “No one thinks low of you so don’t you dare start!”

            Tig looked at her daughter being bounced on Katherine’s knee ever so gently.  “I love Annabelle more than I could ever express, but that doesn’t stop me from thinking how much easier life would be if Mush and I had done things in the correct order.”

            Katherine gave a gentle smile.  “I know.  But even when it happens in the correct order it’s still hard.  Trust me!”  She looked towards Will who was busy pushing his toy train around on the floor.

            “I guess you’re right.”

            “If you don’t mind me asking, I thought you wanted to be a seamstress out of your home?”

            “That was the idea that I had.  But I also need to figure out how to put Bella down without her constantly screaming.  And I could never ask Target for money…”

            Katherine nodded.  “Well if you change your mind, I’m sure Will and I would love to have Bella around for some company for a few hours.”

            Tig smiled.  “I’ll think about it.  Thanks for everything, Katherine.  You’re the only one that can keep me sane it seems!”

            Katherine laughed.  “Hardly.  We’re all a little bit crazy, don’t you think?”

            “Yeah, it seems so,” giggled Tig.

 

            “Dey’re gettin’ married in da next month ‘cause she’s preggars?” questioned Mush.  Tig had just relayed her day to him when he got home for the evening.

            “That’s what I just told you.”

            Mush sighed, looking down at Annabelle cooing in his arms.  He sat down next to Tig on their bed before putting an arm around her and kissing her temple.  “I’se can’t help but think dat maybe you’re jealous of her.”

            “Jealous?”

            “Yeah, jealous.  I’se didn’t propose ‘til a few months ago and we aren’t plannin’ on a weddin’ ‘til next year.  Why wouldn’t you’se be jealous dat she’s seemingly doin’ things right?”

            Tig looked up at Mush’s brown eyes.  They were giving her a pity look, something she couldn’t deal with seeing so she turned her head to face the wall in front of her.  “You could be right.  But even if I am, do you think I should make her dress?  What do I ask for?  Nothing?  Full price?”

            “How ‘bout you’se talk to Target?  See if she’s already got an idea in mind.”

            Tig nodded her head.  “Okay, that seems rational.  I’ll do that.  Do you think you could keep Bella a little while longer so I can talk to Target?”

            Mush smiled at her.  “Of course.  I’se need bondin’ time wit her, too.”

            Tig walked out of the room and over to the bunkroom to where Target and Skittery were located.  She cleared her throat and said, “Target, can we talk for a moment?”

            Target exchanged looks with Skittery before getting up and walking into the hallway where Tig was.  “Is everythin’ okay?”

            “Yes, I just wanted to discuss your wedding dress.”

            “Oh.  What ‘bout it?”

            “I’ll do it.  But I need some form of payment.  I don’t want to ask much of you, anything you can contribute would be great.  Even if it’s not in money form.”

            “Skit and I’se discussed it and I’se can give ya five dollars for it.  It’s not much but it’s all I’se got.  I’se can help out more ‘round da house if dat helps; meals, cleanin’, whateva you’se need.”

            Tig looked at Target.  “I’ll agree on the five dollars and cleaning, but I’ll have to ask that you stay away from the meals.  I love you dearly but your cooking skills are lacking.”

            “Hey!”

            Tig laughed.  “Instead, I’ll ask that you help watch Bella for me while I sew the dress for you.”

            Target put out her hand.  “You’se got it, Tig.”

            The two shook on it before Target pulled Tig in for a bear hug. 

            “You’re da best friend a gal could eva ask for,” she whispered. 

            Tig swallowed hard.  “Anything for you.”


	11. Hitched

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing with the exception of original characters.  Disney owns the movie Newsies, and now Broadway owns rights as well.  I wish I was rich enough to buy at least a portion of it…**

 

            “I swear to the Lord most High; I will kill somebody if they don’t pick that child of mine up and settle her down!” Tig yelled up the stairs to the rowdy group that was located in the bunkroom.  She was downstairs in the lobby finishing the final touches to Target’s wedding dress while Annabelle lay screaming in her crib.

            “I’se got her!  But she’s _extremely_ upset!” Kid Blink yelled back down to her.

            Tig sighed and rolled her eyes before putting the dress down and making her way up the stairs.  Meeting Blink at the top, she took Annabelle and headed into the bunkroom.  There, the newsies were playing cards.  Tig walked over to Target and handed Annabelle over, an angry look on her face. 

            “We had a deal, Target.”

            “I’se know, but I’se not feelin’ too well.”

            “Looks like you’re feeling fine enough to play cards.  Get used to this, it’s your future.”  She turned on her heels and went back to the dress.

Mush walked into the lobby to find that Tig was still hunched over Target’s dress, her nimble fingers working as quickly as they could.  The wedding was tomorrow and they were out of time for anymore last minute details.  Not like the wedding was going to be elaborate by any means, but it wasn’t easy to get so many newsies together in one area.

            Tig looked up when she heard his footsteps approaching.  Giving a tired smile, she said, “Good to know you’re not hurt.”

            Mush smiled back.  “Not like you’se would’ve noticed at dis point anyway.”

            Tig laughed, the first time he had heard that sound in a long time.  “I’m sure I would have remembered about you sometime tomorrow when you didn’t show up.”

            Mush bent down and gave her a sweet kiss.  “Nice ta know it would’ve hit ya within da next day.”  He sat down next to her, enjoying the small amount of time they had to themselves.  “You’se almost done?  We should be gettin’ ta bed soon.”

            Tig nodded.  “Just a few more pokes and prodding and it should be done.” 

            Mush put his arm around her shoulders and observed as she worked.  When Tig was completely finished, she cut the thread, knotted it off, and stood up with the dress. 

            “What do you think?” she asked him.

            “It’s poifect.  She’ll love it.”

            Tig kissed him.  “Thank you.  She better.”

            Mush laughed and grabbed her basket of supplies before leading Tig up the stairs to their room.  “Now hang dat dress up and go ta bed!”

            “We have a child that needs to be fed before she’s laid down for the night.”

            “Fine.  I’ll get Bella and you’se get ready for bed meanwhile.”

            “Yes sir!”

 

            The morning of the wedding was bright, the sun reflecting off of the light dusting of snow that had happened the day before.  The newsies rose at their normal time to sell the morning papers, earning half a day’s wage instead of a full day.  Tig got up with them to feed Annabelle before lying back down for a little longer.

            When late morning came, Mush left the sewing factory to come home and help around the Lodging House.  Tig sent him, Skittery, and Jack, who had taken the rest of the day off of work, over to the vaudeville theatre with enough food to feed all of Brooklyn.  She then went upstairs to get herself and Annabelle ready before helping Target into her dress.

            Katherine came to pick up the ladies in her carriage so as not to get Target’s dress dirty.  When they made their way inside the theatre doors, they were greeted by Tig’s former coworkers Rosie, Vivienne, and Lydia.  Katherine and Target shared a mutual smile with the others while Tig looked both happy and confused to see them.

            “Hey ladies!  What are you doing here?” she asked.

            “Lily, always ta da point aren’t ya?” joked Rosie.  “We haven’t gotten ta see da baby since she was born and somebody mentioned dat dare’s a weddin’ today.”

            Lydia came up and snatched a content Annabelle out of Tig’s arms.  The baby smiled at the faces Lydia made at her.

            “Oh, and Target and Katherine came ta us ‘bout a month ago sayin’ you’se needed a weddin’ dress,” added Vivienne.

            “What?  I’m not the one getting married today, Target is!”

            “Dat’ll break Mush’s heart if you’se don’t show up at da end of da aisle,” said Target.

            Tig turned to face her two best friends, their smirks telling her everything that she needed to know.  “I can’t believe this.”

            “I’se already had you’se stressed enough about doin’ my dress, I’se couldn’t stress ya out even more by tellin’ ya ahead of time dat we’re havin’ a joint weddin’!”

            Tig didn’t know whether to smack them or hug them, so she swatted both their arms and brought them in for a group hug.  “I love you both.  But I can’t get married, at least not today.”

            “What are you talking about?” Katherine questioned.

            “Yeah, what are you’se talkin’ ‘bout?  We’ve been workin’ our fingers ta da bone on dis dress!” spoke Rosie.

            “I don’t look nearly nice enough for a bride.  My hair—“

            “Just leave that up to us.  Lydia is going to watch Bella while we help you get ready,” Katherine interrupted, shoving Tig towards one of the dressing room areas usually reserved for the actresses.

 

            Tig and Target stood on either ends of the stage in their own respective wings while their fiancées made their way from the back of the theatre to the stage, shaking hands with the guests and going to their respective sides of the judge.  The piano player employed at the theatre began the bridal music, and the girls made their way out of the wings to their respective fiancée. 

            Target had opted for a plain dress and instead of a veil she wore her trusted newsie cap on top of her brown hair.  Tig’s dress was a little more elaborate, Rosie and the girls putting in little details here and there, her veil the length of her dress.

            Skittery had a goofy grin on his handsome face because he was not used to seeing Target anywhere near a dress.  Mush’s face another story all together.  He knew that Tig was beautiful, but in that moment she radiated beauty.

            Tig took Mush’s hand and smile largely at him.  “Breathe, Tiger.”

            He let out a breath before chuckling.  “You’se look amazin’, Lils.”

            “You don’t look so bad yourself, handsome.”

            Skittery and Target grinned at each other before he said, “Maybe you’se should go shoppin’ wit Tig from now on.”

            Target slugged him on his arm before the judge cleared his throat to start the ceremony.

            “We’ve gathered here today in front of friends and family to join these two couples together in holy matrimony.  If anyone here believes that either of these couples should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

            The Brooklyn newsies looked in the direction of Spot, and both couples sent glaring looks out to crowd as a warning, but not a single soul moved in their seats.

            “Marriage is a sacred covenant which should not be entered in to lightly. We will now exchange vows.”  He turned to Mush and Tig first.  “Shawn, do you take Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have, to hold; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; until death do you part?”

            “I’se do.”

            “And do you Lily take Shawn to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have, to hold; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; until death do you part?”

            Tig smiled.  “I do.”

            The judge turned to Skittery and Target.  “Dimitri, do you take Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have, to hold; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; until death do you part?”

            “Yep.”

            The judge raised his eyebrow.

            “I’se mean, I’se do.”

            “And do you Marie take Dimitri to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have, to hold; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; until death do you part?”

            “You’se can bet your ass I’se do!”  She reached up and grabbed Skittery, giving him a passionate kiss.  The attendants whooped and laughed at the drama that was the latter couple.  Mush and Tig just smiled and shook their heads at them.

            The judge turned to the more sensible couple and said, “You may kiss your bride.”

            Mush gave Tig a grin before planting a long kiss on his new wife.

            “Why didn’t you’se tell me dat I’se could kiss my bride?!” exclaimed Skittery, breaking apart from Target.

            “Because your bride jumped the gun before I could.”

            Skittery shrugged before going in for another kiss.

            “I now announce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Meyers and Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Jones.”

            The newsies and their significant others, friends from all walks of life, cheered loudly for both couples and somewhere in the noise Mush and Tig could hear Annabelle crying.  They turned to each other and laughed.

 

            As everyone sat around eating and laughing, chatting and dancing, the newlyweds went around greeting their guests.  There were newsies from Brooklyn and even some from the smaller areas around Manhattan in attendance, and so it took quite some time to get to everyone.  Once they were finished, they say down for a few minutes to eat what was left of the food before getting up on stage to dance.

            “Dis little one has been so good all afternoon,” said Lydia coming up to Tig with the baby.

            Tig scooped up her daughter, eager to feel Annabelle’s weight in her arms once again.  She kissed the little one on her cheeks, enjoying the sound of the baby’s giggle.  “Thank you so much for watching over her, Lydia.”

            “It was my pleasure.”

            Mush nudged Tig in her side so that she would look in his direction.  Getting a confused look, he guided her direction to Spot.  They had been standing there talking to him before Lydia had come over with the baby.  Now Tig could see what Mush had been trying to point out.  Spot was staring at Lydia unabashedly, obviously attracted to the young seamstress.  Tig smirked at her husband before turning back to her friend.

            “Oh, um, Lydia?  Have you met Spot yet?” she introduced.

            “I’se don’t believe we have.”  Lydia stuck out her hand.  “Very nice ta meet you’se, Spot.”

            Spot took the girl’s hand and planted a soft kiss on it.  “Da pleasure is all mine.”

            Lydia giggled as Spot smirked up at her.

            Tig rolled her eyes.  “Spot is the head of the Brooklyn newsboys group.  Lydia and I know each other because we worked at the same sewing factory.”

            Lydia gasped and put her hand up to her dainty mouth.  “Oh, you’se don’t mean…”

            “It’s okay, Lydia.  Spot and I had our differences but he’s been pretty good these past few months, and has really taken to being a sort of uncle to Bella.”

            “Yeah, I’se wasn’t so sure I’se wanted da whole wife and kids thing ‘til Bella came along.  She’s pretty interestin’.”

            Lydia smiled at him.  “Well it’s good ta know dat you’ve redeemed yourself since I’se last hoid ‘bout you’se.”

            Spot smiled at her and the two continued to be bashful around one another. 

            Tig cleared her throat.  “Spot, don’t you think that it looks as if everyone is enjoying themselves dancing?”

            Spot nodded up at the group.  “Yeah, looks like dey’re havin’ a good time.”

            Tig looked over at Mush in frustration.  He in turn tried to hide his laughter.  “Well maybe Lydia would like to go dance,” she encouraged.

            “Oh!  Do you’se wanna dance?” Spot asked, putting out his hand for Lydia to take.

            “Oh, dat’s okay.”

            But by then he had grabbed her hand, practically dragging her to the stage to join the others.

            “Honestly,” Tig mumbled.  Mush laughed harder and wrapped and arm around her.

 

            “Congratulations.  You’re both beautiful couples and I wish you all the best,” Medda said as the last of the wedding group left. 

            “Thanks, Medda.  We couldn’t have done it without you’se,” replied Mush, giving the actress a hug.

            “Anytime dear.  Be sure to come back and visit!  I need to see that beautiful baby again!”

            The couples walked down the street, Mush holding Annabelle in his arms as she slept.  They had her wrapped up in the blanket that Katherine had made before she was born to her shield from the early November air.  Tig and Target both had content smiles on their faces, not believing their luck in finding such great men to spend the rest of their lives with.

            “Were you’se completely mad wit me for plannin’ dis behind your back?” Mush asked Tig.

            She looked up at him.  “No, not completely.”

            “Good, I’m glad.  I’se was worried.”

            “It was very sweet of you.  But why now?  Why not wait?”

            Mush gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.  “Because it seemed right.  Target is da one who came ta me.  And I’se already had da ring so I’se figured if I’se could get da goils ta sew your dress in a month we were good ta go.  It seems like it worked out great ta me.”

            “It did.  I’m impressed, Mr. Meyers.”

            “Anything for you’se, _Mrs. Meyers_.”

            Tig giggled at the sound.  That was something she had been waiting to hear for what seemed like an eternity.  The end result coming out of Mush’s mouth was better than she could have imagined. 

 

            Tig placed Annabelle in her crib.  The baby’s sleeping patterns were becoming a little more predictable.  Now with a clean bottom and a full stomach, the couple was guaranteed at least two hours alone.  The bride changed out of her lovely dress and into her nightgown.  Mush stripped down to his long underwear, his normal attire for bed.  The two climbed in together, Annabelle’s crib pushed over to wall discreetly. 

            Mush kissed Tig and then turned on his side, finding a comfortable position to sleep.  Tig was thoroughly confused and couldn’t help but to start laughing. 

            Mush turned back over to face his new wife.  “What?”

            “Shawn Meyers!  We just got married today!”

            “I’m aware.  Pretty sure I’se said ‘I’se do’.”

            “Then why are you trying to sleep?!”

            Mush thought about where she was going with the conversation, and the meaning finally dawned on him.  “Oh shit.  I’se sorry, Lils.  I’se guess I’ve just gotten used ta sayin’ good night and goin’ ta sleep!”

            Tig laughed some more.  “I’m sorry, too, Tiger.  But I think we’re okay for tonight,” she said with a wink.

            “Yeah?” he answered, moving in for a sensual kiss.  He laid Tig down before she gently pushed him away.  “What’s wrong?”

            “I just want you to know that I’ve thanked God every day since we met that he sent you my way.  I also can’t help but think of how ironic it is since my original thoughts of you were that you were incredibly annoying.”  They both chuckled.  “I believe in soul mates, Mush, and I believe that you’re mine.  I was made for you.”

            Mush grinned down at her.  “Ditto.”

            Tig frowned.  “I say all those nice things, and all you can say is ‘ditto’?”

            “Well yeah.  You’se put all da things I was thinkin’ in ta woids so why try to say da same thing and make it sound not nearly as good?”

            Tig smiled and shook her head.  “I would say I don’t know what to do with you, but I actually have a pretty good idea.”

            “Oh yeah?”

            She nodded with a smirk and kissed him.


	12. Words

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing with the exception of original characters.  Disney owns the movie Newsies, and now Broadway owns rights as well.  I wish I was rich enough to buy at least a portion of it…**

            Annabelle Meyers was minding her own business while lying on a blanket in the bunkroom of the Lodging House, entertaining herself with the rattle that her mother had given her.  Along came her father, crawling up to her at eye level.  She dropped the rattle and focused on him so that her piercing blue eyes met his dreamy brown in a staring contest.

            “Ahh!” screamed Annabelle as she smacked Mush in the face with her tiny hand.

            “Ow!  What ya do dat for?” Mush semi-yelled, holding his nose.

            Annabelle giggled as Tig came into the room to put some of the boys’ clothes on their beds.  “Annabelle,” Tig said in a warning voice, “what did you do to your father this time?”

            The baby just looked around the room like she didn’t know who her mother was talking to.  Tig walked over to the duo as Mush stood up and said, “She hit me!”

            “Oh you poor baby,” Tig said before kissing the tip of his nose.

            “It hoits here, too,” Mush said, pointing to his lips.

            “I’m sure it does,” Tig replied sarcastically with a chuckle.  She went over to the blanket and picked up Annabelle.  “Only six months old and you’re hitting your daddy!  What am I going to do with you?!”

            Annabelle just giggled, put her head on Tig’s shoulder, and started to suck her thumb.

            “Well I’se gotta go sell da afternoon papes.  See ya soon, doll face,” Mush said before he kissed Tig.  “You’se too, Piglet,” he continued as he showered Annabelle’s cheek with kisses.

            “See you later, SHAWN!” Tig said jokingly and shoved him lightly out of the bedroom.

            “No usin’ da real name!” Mush said seriously.

            “Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Get out of here and make some money!”

            “Alright, I’m goin’!”

            Around three o’clock that afternoon someone knocked on the door.  Tig went to answer it since she was the only one home other than Annabelle.  There stood Spot on the other side of the door, shivering.

            “Hey.  I forgot that you were coming today!” Tig said as she hugged him.

            “Damn it’s cold out dare!” Spot exclaimed as he entered the House.

            “Watch your language!  We do have a little one around here, remember?”  Tig reprimanded.

            “Sorry!”  He put his hat on the rack and shook off the light dusting of snow from his coat.

            Annabelle crawled into the room from the kitchen, searching for something to entertain her.

            “Bella!” Spot said and went over to the baby to pick her up.  Annabelle smiled; she loved her “uncle.”

            “You missed your Uncle Spot, didn’t you?” cooed Tig, smoothing the baby’s curls down.

            “So, you’se learn any new woids like ‘mama’ or somethin’?” Spot asked, bouncing her in his arms.

            “Dada!” Annabelle exclaimed.

            “You’se already knew dat one.  Can you’se say ‘Spot’?” he tried.

            “Dada!”

            “It’s impossible!” explained Tig.  “She won’t say anything except ‘dada’.”

            “I’se sure dat Mush is happy ‘bout dat!”

            “Don’t even get me started!” Tig said.  She had Spot follow her into the kitchen, fixing him a bowl of soup that was leftover from lunch.  “So I’m surprised that you stopped here first.  I would have thought you would have gone to the factory to wait for Lydia.”

            “I’se thought ‘bout it, but I’se wanted ta see you’se goils foist before spending da rest of da evenin’ wit Lydia.”  He put Annabelle on his knee while he ate the soup.  “How’s everybody been?”

            “Oh they’ve been fine.  Little bit of sniffles here and there, but nothing too bad.  How is your group doing?”

            Spot nodded his head, his mouth full of soup.  “They’re doin’ alright,” he replied once he swallowed.  “How’s Target?”

            Tig rolled her eyes.  “She keeps insisting upon selling papers and then complaining the rest of the evening that her back hurts and that her ankles are swollen.”

            Spot laughed and Annabelle looked up at him with her own grin.  He bent over to give her a kiss on her cheek.  “Sounds like same-ol’ Target!”

            “Well if she would just listen to me, she wouldn’t need to complain.  Her reasoning is that I worked up until I gave birth, but I wasn’t almost nine months pregnant and working on my feet all day long.”  Tig sighed, removing a few crumbs from the table.  “She’ll learn when she goes into labor while working.”

            Spot shrugged.  “Sounds like you’se tried; you’se just need ta let her deal wit da consequences.”

            Tig raised her eyebrows in surprise.  “Wow, Spot, sounds like you’ve done some growing up recently.”

            He smiled in return, finishing the last of his soup.  But Tig recognized the sort of smile he was giving and a frown formed on her face.

            “Spot, trust me when I say wait.  Apparently that sort of move around here is cursed, and you end up with a child on the way.”

            Spot laughed.  “I’se know, Tig.  Don’t worry, I’m just askin’ for marriage.”

            “Oh really?  Have you two talked about this?”

            “Yeah, we have.  Listen, I’se know we have a history, and I’se really did love you’se.  Target meant a lot to me, but not enough ta marry.  Lydia’s da one…I’se can feel it.”

            Tig smiled at him.  “She’s a good girl.  I’m happy for you.”

 

            “Mama,” Tig said while getting on her dress.  She was trying to get Annabelle to say a new word.

            “Dada!”

            “Mama.”

            “Dada!”

            “God, you’re impossible.  I swear!”

            Mush laughed as he got dressed.  “Dat’s me goil!”

            “You can say that again.” Tig went over to the crib and picked up her daughter.  “Come on.  Aunt Target and Uncle Skit are going to watch you tonight.”

            Annabelle smiled largely and clapped her little hands in response.  Target waddled across the hall and into Mush and Tig’s bedroom after she heard her name.  Tig handed Annabelle over to her “aunt.”

“Now her bedtime is eight o’clock.  We should be home before then but if not give her warm milk to drink at seven thirty.  The bottles are in the far left cabinet.  As you can see she needs a bath.  Her nightclothes are in the--” explained Tig but she was cut off by Target.

            “Listen Lils, we know where everythin’ is.  Just go!  We’ll be fine, I’se swear,” she said, shoving the protective mother out the door.  “Mush, just keep an eye on her.  She’s gettin’ a little scary!”

            “You’re tellin’ me!” he replied, slipping on his coat and with that they left.

            “Come on let’s get Uncle Skit to wash you’se up.”

The two walked into the bunkroom so that Target could hand Annabelle over to her husband.  She would have willingly bathed the little one herself, but her overgrown stomach caused a few problems.  “Skittery, can you’se bathe Bella?  I’se can hand you’se da stuff but I’se can’t bend ova like I’se would need ta.”

Skit nodded his head, putting his hand of cards down.  “I’m out fellas.”

“Yeah, you’se need some practice wit dat baby stuff,” mumbled Specs.

Skittery rolled his eyes and headed over to Target and the baby.  He held out his hands with a smile and Annabelle grinned up at him, flinging her body towards him.  He tossed her into the air once before settling her on his hip and taking her into the washroom.  Target gathered the towel, washcloth, and soap together for him while he undressed the baby.

After a few minutes of bathing Annabelle, Skittery looked down at his shirt which was drenched in water.  “Geez, how does Lils deal wit you’se?  Dare’s water everywhere, ‘specially on me!” he exclaimed.  She giggled up at him, splashing her hands in the water some more.

Once he was finished, Target opened the towel up against her body.  Skittery placed Annabelle in her arms to be dried.  He went over to the window and threw out the bath water to the ground below.

            “Now,” Target said after dressing Annabelle, “let’s go get you’se some food.”

 

            Tig and Mush came through the door after having a very nice dinner at Tibby’s.  They walked up the stairs and followed Annabelle’s giggling into the boy’s bunkroom.  There Tig saw Target teaching Annabelle how to fight.

            “Now ya make a fist, just like dat, and you’se swing like dis,” Target explained, showing the moves.

            “Tig’s gonna kill you’se if she finds out,” said Kid Blink, shuffling his cards.

            “Yes, Tig IS going to kill you!  What the hell…I mean, heck, are you doing, Target?!” Tig screamed.  She picked Annabelle out of Skittery’s arms, gave both him and Target glares, and left for her room.

            Mush saw everything and winked at Target.  “Good job,” he mouthed.

            “Mush!  Stop encouraging her!” yelled Tig from the other room.

            “I’se not encouragin’ her!”  He gave them a scared look in which Target had to hide her giggles and Skittery snorted.

            “Liar!”

 

            A few days later, Mush was home during his lunch and had Annabelle with him as he ate.  “Say ‘mama’,” he pleaded with her.

            “Dada.”

            “No, ‘mama’.”

            “Dada.”

            “Bella, it’s ma…ma,” Mush said, pronouncing it out.

            “Ma.”

            “Good, now say da odda part.”

            “Ma…”

            “Ma,” finished Mush.

            “Mama.”

            “Yes!  Good goil!  Now say it again.”

            “Mama.”

            “Again.”

            “Mama!  Mama, mama, mama!” Annabelle repeated.

            Tig, who was starting to enter the kitchen, gasped and dropped the new outfit she was sewing for Annabelle.    

            “You…you said my name.  You said my name!” she whispered at first, but then started to scream.  She ran over to her daughter, picked her out of Mush’s arms, and swung her around.  Annabelle giggled with delight.

            “God, I love you,” Tig said, kissing the baby’s cheeks.  “I knew you could do it, I knew it all along.”

            Mush started to whistle, waiting for his praise and adoration.  Tig smiled and went over to kiss him.

            “Maybe dat could be a little longa?” Mush suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a goofy grin.

            Tig laughed at his antics.  “I don’t think so, Tiger.  Don’t want to possess our daughter’s mind, do we?”

            “No,” Mush said reluctantly.  He leaned back in his seat and chewed on the last bite of his sandwich.

            “But thank you, sweetheart,” she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek and running her fingers over his hair.

            “No problem,” he answered, enjoying the affection.


	13. Fight

“Heah, eat dis,” Skittery said to Annabelle, holding out a piece of banana. 

She took the piece of food and said while holding it in the air, “Dada!”

“I’se see, beautiful.  Please eat it,” Mush replied before going back to his conversation with Tig.

Annabelle did as she was told, letting the fruit roll around in her mouth for a real taste.  “Mmm…”

“Yeah, I’se thought you’se would like it,” said Skittery while he chuckled, handing her another piece.

“Ta believe you’se were preggars dis time last year,” Mush said.

“Yeah, now look at what we have,” Tig answered and the two looked over at Skit and Annabelle.  What they witnessed was Annabelle smashing bits of banana on Skittery’s face like she was finger painting.  “Oh God,” Tig mumbled.

“Yeah, look at what we got,” Mush laughed.  “Think we should go save Skittery?”

“I would say yes, but I think he needs to learn his lesson.  Besides, she’s a couple of months old, how hard could it be to stop her?”

Mush gave her a doubtful look, knowing full well what their child was capable of, but decided to let it go.  “So do you’se need me ta help get anythin’ ready before we head out for da day?”

Tig shook her head, her curls falling in waves around her.  “No, we should be okay.  Thank you, though.”  She kissed him before sending the boys on their way.  “Have a good day at work, Skit.  We’ll see you later.”

Skittery finished wiping the remnants of the banana off of his face before heading to the door.  “See you’se goils lata!  Take care of mine for me while I’m gone!”

Annabelle waved to him before Tig took her chubby fingers into her own hands to clean them.  “You’re being a mess this morning, Miss Bella.”

Annabelle giggled in response.  “Up!”

“Up?”

Annabelle pointed to the stairs.  “Up!”

Tig laughed and put the baby down.  “Okay we’ll go upstairs to aunt Target, but first Mama needs to clean up your mess.”

A knock came at the door of the bunkroom.  “Come in,” a soft voice replied. 

Tig gently opened the door to find Target finishing up nursing.  Annabelle barged through, toddling on her feet, still unsure of walking at the moment.  “Hi!” she yelled, waving up at Target.

“Good mornin’, gorgeous,” replied her aunt.

“Bella, what did I tell you about being quiet?  The baby is sleeping.”

Annabelle put a finger up to mouth and said, “Shh!”  Target couldn’t help but laugh while Tig tried to hide her giggles.

Target handed the baby over to Tig so that she could get a quick bath before starting the day.  Tig helped Annabelle get up onto the bed so that she could peak over the blankets at the tiny creature that was nestled amongst them.  Little Evelyn Jones was fast asleep, warm and full and ready for her nap since the boys had finally left for the day, taking all the commotion with them.  Annabelle gave the baby a small peck on the forehead like she had been taught when Evelyn had been born back at the beginning of April.

“Baby?”

“Yes, Evelyn’s a baby,” answered Tig.

Annabelle shook her head.  “Baby?” she said again, pointing to Tig’s stomach.

Tig’s eyes grew tenfold.  “No, Mama’s not going to have a baby.”

Target laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.  “Maybe she knows somethin’ you’se don’t!”

Tig glared at the other female adult.  “Nice try, but that would be a miracle, if you understand what I’m saying.”

“I’se gotcha,” she replied before shutting the door to have her privacy.

“Baby,” Annabelle said once more, agreeing with her own thoughts.  Tig raised an eyebrow and decided not to push the issue any further.

 

“Happy Birthday, Target,” greeted Spot as he stood in the doorway of the Lodging House.   

“It took you long enough to get here,” Tig joked as she hugged her friend.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” he replied sarcastically.

“Thanks, Spot,” Target said, also giving him a hug, careful not to squish Evelyn in the process.

“So dis is da latest addition?  Dey gettin’ younga and younga!  How are dese two supposed ta sell da papes?” Spot joked.  The ladies laughed in response and brought him into the House.

“Hey dare, Bella!  How’s me favorite goil?” he asked, spotting the little one playing with her doll on the floor.

Annabelle just mumbled a few incoherent words as her reply.

“I’ll take dat as a ‘you’re fine’ response,” he said.  She laughed and held out her arms as a sign that she wanted him to hold her.

“Me?!” Spot asked, surprised because Annabelle wasn’t always receptive to him, but he took her anyway.  She started to fiddle with Spot’s key that was around his neck.  “You’se like dat?  It was a gift from your mom a few years back,” he explained.  She turned and looked at Tig with a smile and then her attention was back on the key.

“Hey, how’s me goil?” Skittery asked when he came home a few minutes later, plucking Annabelle from Spot’s arms.

 “Hey!” Spot yelled.  Though the two men were on ‘good’ terms, there was still a wall between them; Skittery hadn’t meant to be mean about taking Annabelle but it was enough to piss Spot off.  “I’se was holdin’ her!”

“You’se want me more, don’t ya, Bella?” Skittery said.

Annabelle smacked Skittery in his face and held her arms out to Spot for him to hold her again, in which he took her with a smug look on his face.

“Annabelle Elise!” Tig yelled.  “What did I tell you about smacking people?!”

The baby started to cry and went towards Mush, who had also come home for lunch. He tried to soothe his daughter while saying to Tig, “You’se shouldn’t have yelled at her like dat, Tig.”

Tig fumed.  “Mush!  We are trying to teach our daughter manners.  Hitting people isn’t exactly mannerly!”

“No, it’s not.  But…”

“I give up!” and she turned and walked the other way.

“What did I’se say?” Mush asked, dumbfounded.

“You’re so slow sometimes, Meyers!” Target answered, following Tig at a slower pace.  “By da way, Skit, you’se could’ve paid attention to your own daughter!”

Skittery opened his mouth to say something but knew that she was correct and so he just kept quiet.  The men all shrugged at each other in unison; they didn’t understand women at all times, but they sure did like them.

 

“Tig?” Mush said as he crept towards her a half an hour later.

“Yeah?” was her reply.

“Listen, we were bein’ foolish earlier…”

“You started it.”

“Well, you’se yelled at Annabelle!”

“I wasn’t trying to make her cry, Mush!  I was putting my foot down because she needs to learn the rules early,” Tig protested and she started to walk away.

Mush grabbed her arm and spun her around.  “I’se came ta apologize ta you’se for my outburst.  Am I’se forgiven?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Please?”  He pouted his lips at her.  “You’se know, for bein’ our foist fight, it’s not very fun.  I’se thought it would be a ‘pick’ fight and then we would make up by kissin’ a lot and everythin’ would be nice afterwoids.  Guess dat burst me bubble, eh?” he said trying to lighten the mood.

Tig laughed.  “Yes, it did.  And about the ‘kissing a lot’, I think that could be arranged for later.”

“Really?” Mush asked, surprised, and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed some more.  “Yes.  I realized when Spot came by earlier that I forgot to wish you a happy birthday this morning.  Guess I’m not the best wife, am I?”

“I’se wouldn’t say dat.  You’se have been pretty busy lately wit tryin’ ta help Target out, and ta be honest I’se kinda forgot, too.”  They both laughed.

“So I’m forgiven?” she asked, hugging him.

“Only if you’se keep your promise,” he whispered in her ear.

“Deal.”

“Woo hoo!” he cheered, kissing her for good measure.

She stopped him and said, “Later, Tiger.”

 

“Night Target!  Night everyone!” Tig said to the people in the bunkroom getting ready for bed.  It was pretty chaotic, and seven week old Evelyn was not a happy camper about it one bit.

“I’se see how it is, Tig,” complained Racetrack.  “You’se single out Target but not me?”

“Sorry, Race.  Have a goodnight sleep,” she replied.

“You’se too, sweetface.  Give da baby a kiss for me.”

“I will.”

Tig made her way over to their bedroom and got ready for the night.  She got into bed and watched her daughter sleep on her side at the head of the bed, waiting for Mush to join her.  Tig could help but think that if anyone saw Annabelle sleep they wouldn’t know that she could be such a little hellion during the day.  She smiled at that thought and gave the baby a peck on the forehead.  Annabelle stirred but didn’t wake.

“That was from your Uncle Race,” she softly whispered.

Mush got into bed and wrapped his arms around Tig.  “So…how ‘bout dose kisses?”

She laughed and turned to him, not holding back.


	14. Tidings

“I can’t wait until she wakes up!” Tig exclaimed in a frenzy while making breakfast.

            “Calm down, Tig, she’ll be up soon,” Mush reminded her, shaking his head at his crazed wife but a grin on his face as well.

            Tig rolled her eyes at him and continued with breakfast.  Slowly the newsboys began to make their way down the stairs, go in to the kitchen to grab a piece of bread with jam, and meander their way onto the streets of New York.

            “Mama!” they heard Annabelle call from the bedroom.

            Tig smiled at Mush before running up the stairs.  In the room she found Annabelle waiting for her with a smile on her cute little face, bouncy up and down in her crib.  Tig squealed and went over to Annabelle to pick her up.  She threw her up in the air before catching her and snuggling into the baby’s sleepy warmth; it was not something she did often since Mush was more of the playmate than her.  Bella giggled with delight and grabbed at her mother’s neck, wrapping her tan arms around it.

            “You’re a year old already, Annabelle!” explained Tig as they went down the stairs.  “I can’t believe that I was in crazy mode this time last year.”

            “Have things really changed any?” Mush joked, coming to greet them.  Tig gave him a sarcastic glare.

            “Down,” Annabelle commanded, pointing to the floor.

            “Okay, Miss Impatient,” said Tig.  She set the birthday girl down on the floor with her doll.  Mush sat down next to his daughter and played pretend with her, relishing in how much had changed since her birth one year prior.  He counted his blessings while he played with her, not believing how smart and funny she could be, even with her limited language skills.

            Annabelle got up from her play spot with Mush and walked around, checking out everything while Tig fixed her breakfast.  She started towards the door for outside.

“Bella, you’se know not ta go outside witout someone else,” Mush warned, keeping a keen eye on her.

She ignored him but was surprised when she was suddenly picked up from someone who snuck up on her from behind.  Annabelle screamed.  “Horsey!”

            “Well you’re just gonna have ta wait ‘cause you’se need ta give your Uncle Specs a kiss,” claimed the culprit.  The older newsies had been making their way down the stairs for the day when Specs had spotted the little one heading for the door.

            “No!”

            “Yes!” he argued and stole a kiss from her.

            “Eww!” Bella laughed with a disgusted look on her face.  “Down!”

            “How do ya ask?”

            “Pwease?”

            “Can I’se have annuda kiss?”

            She puckered her lips and kissed him on his cheek before he set her down.  She then went running down the hall, screaming with joy, arms flung outwards, into the kitchen and into the arms of her dad.

            After everyone had left for the day, Target wrapped Evelyn up against her with a blanket so that she had free hands to help out Tig.  Though Bella was only a year old, the Lodging House was expected to be bursting to the seams with people later that day.

            “Target?” called Tig from the kitchen.

            “What ya need?” she answered, standing in the doorway.

            “Can you please handle the cake making?  I need one large and one small, and I figure it’s easier for me to scrub the floors than you,” she instructed.

            Target raised her eyebrow.  “Why so many cakes?”

            “I figure I’ll give Bella her own cake.  I think it should be interesting.”

            “You’se can say dat again,” Target mumbled.  She set to work, Evelyn babbling under her chin.

 

            Later that evening, friends gathered in the House to sing happy birthday to Annabelle, who laughed and clapped at all the attention that was being spent on her.  Mush and Tig blew out the candles on the larger cake before setting the small cake in front of Annabelle.  She eyed the dessert before lightly putting her finger in, just to test the waters.  Finding it wanting, she dug her hands in deep, squishing the cake in the process.

“Dada,” Annabelle called.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Mush replied.  His face was hit with chunks of cake, compliments of his daughter.  “Thank you’se baby.”  He licked the cake that he could get off his face, noting that Target had done a really good job baking.

“Need a lil help dare, Meyers?” asked Target, laughing as she threw a towel at him.  Tig was busy cutting cake to give a slice to everyone so she had missed the entire scene.

“Thanks, Target,” Mush replied, and he wiped the rest of his face off.

There came a knock at the door.  “I’ll get it for ya,” said Racetrack.

“Thanks, Race,” Tig yelled out to him.  She heard some commotion coming from the door before a gaggle of girls made their way into the House.  Leaving the kitchen, Tig saw her old girlfriends from Brooklyn standing there, big grins on their faces when they spotted her.  “Hey girls!  What brings you here?” Tig greeted.

“Spot said dat he was comin’ for Annabelle’s boithday a couple of days ago.  We’ve hoid all ‘bout her but we’ve neva seen her,” explained Scarlet, moving in to hug Tig.

“Besides, we haven’t seen you’se in more den a year!” Theresa added, also giving Tig a hug.

“Well I’m glad to see you all; I just hope that I have enough cake,” said Tig.  She led the group of girls to the party area where Spot looked just as surprised to see them as Tig had been.  They spotted Annabelle sitting in a chair, cake everywhere.

“Aww!  Look at da coils!” exclaimed Sparks.  Annabelle looked their way to see who was talking, not recognizing the voices.  “And look at dose eyes!” she gasped.  “Dey’re so blue!”

Another knock was heard.  Tig sighed, not knowing how they were going to fit any more people into the House.  “I…,” she started.

“Don’t worry, I’se got it,” Mush said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he passed her.

“Hey, Mush,” Jack said when the door opened.  “Look who we found on our way ova heah.”

Next to Katherine stood Rosie, Vivian and Lydia, Tig’s former coworkers from the sewing factory.

“Heya goils!” Mush said.  They all smiled as they entered.  “Hey Katherine, startin’ ta show, eh?”

“Yeah,” she replied with a smile.  “I guess it doesn’t take as long the second time around.”

“Hey there, Will!” Mush greeted.  He bent down to hug the growing boy.

“Hi!” Will replied, and he punched his Uncle Mush in the arm to show off what he had been learning from his dad.

“Oh!” Mush winced and held his arm, playing along with the situation.  “Ya got me!”

Will laughed at Mush’s antics before running down the hall to find Annabelle.  The two men walked down the hall to where everyone else was grouped together, catching up as they went.  It was getting stuffier in the House as time passed on, the warmth of summer still lingering in the air.

“Bella!” Will yelled up to her.  He looked forward to seeing her as they usually played together when Tig and Katherine had lunch at Tibby’s.

Annabelle looked down to where she was being called.  Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was before she threw some cake at him.  “Eat!” she said.

“Stupid goil,” Will scowled, and went to find his mother.

“Girls, you remember Katherine?” said Tig.  They all nodded and said hello.  “Look at you!” Tig squealed.  “You’re…four months now?”

Katherine nodded and smiled.  She turned her attention to Evelyn, who was busy looking around at all the new faces with her bright green eyes, amazed at so many people.  “Let’s hope I get one of you this time, sweetie.”

“Mom!” screamed Will before Katherine could take Evelyn into her arms.

“I’m in here, honey,” she called out.

“Look,” he said, pointing to his hair which was now filled with cake.

The group of ladies tried not to show their faces as they were busy trying not to laugh.

“Did Annabelle do that, honey?” asked Tig, growing more frustrated with her daughter.

“Yeah,” Will pouted.

“I’m sorry, Will.  She’s been doing that to everyone,” Tig said, grabbing a washcloth to clean up her daughter.

“Let’s get you cleaned up also,” suggested Katherine before taking him to find another washcloth.

            “Annabelle Elise, I know it’s your birthday but you need to stop throwing cake at people.  It’s rude and inconsiderate.”  Tig took the washcloth to the little one’s face and hands.  “I may need another one at this point.”

            Another hour or so passed before the guests made their way home.  Tig and Mush stood at the door to thank everyone for joining them in the festivities before turning their attention to the mess that needed cleaned up.  Annabelle was falling asleep in Race’s arms, tired from all the fun she had during the day.

“Heah, we got it.  You’se two just put dat angel ta bed,” offered Spot, Lydia standing next to him nodding her head in agreement.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” replied Tig.

“Please, Lily?  We appreciate you’se always doin’ for us; let us help you’se,” spoke Lydia.

“You’se sure?” Mush questioned.

“Positive,” Spot answered.

“Thank you both,” said Tig, relieved to not have to deal with the scene of the crime.  She gave them both hugs before taking Annabelle gently from Race’s arms, hugging him as well, and then she and Mush headed upstairs.

“I’se missed you’se,” Lydia said softly as she and Spot cleaned up.

He looked over at her and smiled.  “I’se missed you’se, too.”

Lydia waited a beat before speaking again.  “You’se haven’t been comin’ ta Manhattan as much as you’se used ta.”

“Dat’s cause I’m savin’ up.”

Her forehead wrinkled.  “What for?”

He stopped cleaning and walked over to her, a smirk on his face.  “I’se want ta move heah.”  He paused for her to take in what he said before speaking once more.  “I’m gettin’ too old ta sell da papes anymore, and I’se finally found someone I’se trust ta take ova as leada of da Brooklyn group.”

“Are you’se sure dat’s a good idea?”

Spot took a step back.  “Do you’se not want me ta move closa?”

Lydia shook her head.  “It’s not dat; I’se would love it if I’se could see you’se more often.  But do you’se have a job ta look forward to if you’se were ta move heah?”

Spot nodded.  “Yeah, actually; Davy got me a job in da factory.”

Lydia’s facial expression changed from concern to happiness.  “Well den, I’se guess dat means you’re stuck wit me.”

“Sounds good ta me,” he replied before sweeping her up and placing a hard kiss on her lips.

Upstairs in their bedroom, Mush had a hard time getting Tig to put Annabelle down in her crib for the night.

“Mush?” Tig asked while she rocked the baby back and forth.

“Yeah, Tig?” he replied, his arm over his eyes.

“Why can’t she stay this age forever?” she wondered out loud while stroking the sleeping child’s soft black hair.

Mush chuckled.  “I’se sure we’ll have loads of kids if you’se get your way.”

“I know but she’s my first child and, even though she can be a terror sometimes, she’s so sweet.  Look at her; it’s already been a year!”

“Yes, I’se see her.  She’s beautiful, and will keep becomin’ beautiful because she’ll grow up, even if we’se don’t want her to,” said Mush.  He rubbed Tig’s back.

Tig sighed before getting up and laying Annabelle in her crib.  She got into bed, turned on her side, and held the baby’s little hand.  Annabelle instinctively held on to her mother’s hand tightly and sucked on her other hand’s thumb.

Mush rolled over and put his arms around Tig’s waist.  He also watched his daughter sleep.  “Thank you’se,” he whispered to his wife.

“For what?” she whispered back.

“For our daughter.  I’se haven’t thanked you’se yet for some reason so I’m doin’ it now.”

Tig gave a small smile.  “You’re welcome.  And thank you for…giving her to me.”

Mush couldn’t help but give a bit of a snort.  “You’re welcome.”  He paused before speaking again, a secret on his lips.  “Tig?”

“Hmm?”

“Jack and I’se was talkin’ earlier.  He thinks he can get me a job as a reporter at da newspapa.”

Tig scrunched her nose.  “Do you want to be a reporter?”

Mush shrugged.  “Kinda, yeah.  I’se mean, I’se know a pape inside an’ out.  I’se can write betta den I’se can speak.  Seems like a good idea.”

She turned over to face him, letting go of the baby’s hand.  Taking his face into her hands, she replied, “If it’s what you want, and Jack can guarantee it, then I say go for it.”

He let out a gust of air, relieved of his secret.  “Apparently da editor liked what I’se gave Jack and said he wants ta meet wit me.”  Mush paused.  “Dis could mean dat I’se get a real job, one dat can really support us, and we can move inta our own place.”

Tig searched his eyes as best as she could, looking for any hesitation on his part.  “I love you, Shawn Meyers, whether you’re a newsboy or a big time reporter.  But I love you most for wanting to do something for the three of us.  I’m proud of you.”

He gave a lopsided grin.  “I’se love you’se, too.  An’ I’m sure you’ll be able ta get more clients out of an apartment ratha den out of a Lodgin’ House.  It’ll be da best thing for all of us.”

They kissed and fell asleep feeling content and blessed.

 


	15. Forward

Snow fell lightly all around the island of Manhattan.  Carolers were seen and heard every two blocks or so, singing and rejoicing about Christ’s upcoming birth.  The newsies, on the other hand, were inside Tibby’s, laughing, joking, singing, and eating with what little money they had.

Annabelle stood on the bench seat, looking out the window to the wonder it disclosed.  “ ‘now, Mama, ‘now!”

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?  Maybe Daddy will take you out tomorrow after you open up your presents that Santa brought you,” replied Tig.

“We’ll see, but I’se need you’se ta sit down and eat your suppa,” instructed Mush.  Annabelle obeyed, turning around and plopping back down on her seat.

Target couldn’t help but laugh.  All anyone could see of Annabelle was half of her blue eyes and all of her black hair.  Bella laughed right along with her, even though she didn’t know why her aunt was laughing.  Even little Evelyn, now eight months old, joined in, wanting to emulate her mother and best friend.

“Hey Mush?” said Race in between bites of his food.

“Yeah?” Mush replied, not bothering to look up at his friend.

“Did you’se realize dat Bella was born da day you’se met Tig exactly one year before?”

“Race, you’se are so slow!  I’se been knowin’ dat for…months now!” interrupted Skit.

“Well excuse me for tryin’ to overcome da knowledge of da great bum of nature!” yelled Race over to Skit, his Italian blood boiling.

“I’se ain’t no bum!” Skit yelled back, dropping his fork and readying himself for a fight.

“No but if you’se were, you’se would be a cute bum!” complimented Target.  She gave a warning glance to Race.

“Thanks,” Skit answered back with a pout.

“Bum!” exclaimed Evelyn, pointing and laughing.

“Oh sure, dat’s da woid you’se decide ta pick up on,” grumbled Skit at his daughter.  She gave him a smile as he showered her cheeks with kisses.

“So Mush, how’s da new job goin’?” Spot questioned, his arm draped around Lydia’s shoulders.  He had moved to Manhattan two months prior to join the working force in the same factory as David.

“It’s good, actually.  News is a little slow right now but I’se always been good at makin’ stuff up,” he joked, placing a kiss on Tig’s cheek.  She laughed because she knew what he was referring to.  “How ‘bout you’se?”

Spot nodded.  “No complaints heah.”

“I’se can’t believe dat almost all of us are outta da ‘sellin’ papes’ business,” spoke Specs.  He, too, had moved on in recent weeks.

Jack shook his head.  “We had ta grow up sometime.”

“Luckily we’re all such good friends that I never doubt we will stay in touch and get together like this often,” Katherine added.  The group smiled and nodded in agreement.

“A toast!” exclaimed Race, getting up from his chair and raising his glass.  The others followed suit.  “Ta old friends dat know too much ta let dem outta your life!  And ta da new generation of newsies—dat dey make us proud and continue ta carry da banner!”

“Heah, heah!” Skittery said loudly.  The group cheered, clinking their glasses together and taking a drink.

“Carryin’ da banner!” shouted Will, raising his fist in the air.

“Heah, heah!” replied Bella, playing along.  Evelyn clapped her hands together.

“I’se guess we found da new generation,” joked Specs.  The adults laughed along.

 

“Santa!  Santa!” exclaimed Annabelle bright and early the next morning, giving some local roosters a run for their money.

Tig and Mush groaned and pretended to still be asleep.  They were too tired to get up yet, and their bed was nice and warm.

“Mama!  Dada!  Santa!”

Tig got out of bed to get Annabelle after a few minutes of her saying the same thing over and over again.  Mush grabbed for her but only caught a small bit of her nightgown.

“She can wait,” he mumbled.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered with a small smile.  “We’re not going out just yet.”  She went over to Annabelle, picking her up and heading back to bed, placing Bella in first before she, too, climbed inside.  Soon all three of them were back to sleep again.

Mush woke up some hours later and he watched Tig and Annabelle sleep for a few minutes. ‘They look so peaceful,’ he thought.  Annabelle would occasionally suck on her thumb, cuddled up next to Tig who had a protective arm around her daughter.  He rolled closer to the two and started to kiss Tig’s shoulder to wake her up.

She moved a little but kept her eyes closed and said, “Leave me alone, Mush.”

Mush chuckled and got out of bed, pulled the sheets back up to where they needed to be, and picked the still sleeping Annabelle up.

“Dada?” she asked, stirring awake.

“Shh.  We’re gonna go see what Santa Clause brought last night,” Mush whispered.

Annabelle put her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and went back to sucking her thumb.

Mush made his way over to the other side of the bed and bent down to kiss Tig on the cheek.  “I’se would get up ta see your daughter open her presents if I’se were you’se,” he whispered in her ear.

“I’m coming,” she groaned.

While Tig woke up, Mush and Annabelle went into the living room area to the presents that were put under their small Christmas tree.  Annabelle’s eyes widened and she was fully awake, though their Christmas was going to be more than modest this year due to the job and home changes that had taken place only just recently.  Mush put her down so that she could make her way over to her presents.

“Wait ‘til your mom comes,” he warned.

“I’m here.”  Tig stood next to Mush, arms wrapped around her waist due to the chill of getting out of bed.  She kissed his cheek.  “Merry Christmas.  You didn’t honestly think she would be able to wait, did you?”

He laughed.  “I’se wanted to see how long it could last before she ignored me.”

They made their way over to the couch and sat down, watching as Annabelle opened her few gifts.  The look on her face was all the present they felt they needed that year.  Letting the little one play for a few minutes, the couple dressed for the day.  Their group of friends were planning on gathering at the Lodging House for a bit of time to celebrate the day.

“Hey!” the newsies greeted loudly as the Meyers family walked through the door.  Annabelle was toting her favorite doll in one hand and she was wearing her new outfit that Tig had sewn for her.

“Hey guys!  It’s nice ta see you’se all again, too,” Mush greeted.  He took Tig and Annabelle’s coats and put them on the rack before heading into the lobby area where everyone was gathered.

“Uncle Mush!  Uncle Mush!” said Will, coming up to the older man.

“Hey dare, Will.  What all did Santa bring ya?” Mush asked as he sat down next to Skittery and Jack at the table.

“Stuff!” answered Will, very much excited about the day.

“Stuff?” Mush said with amusement.  “Did he bring lots of it?”

“Yeah!”

“Dat’s good,” said Mush with a smile, hugging the boy before letting him go on his way.  He turned to Skittery.  “So how was Evie’s foist Christmas?”

Skittery shrugged.  “I’se guess okay.  She’s still a little young ta realize what’s happenin’.”

Mush nodded in agreement, picking up the hand of cards that was dealt to him from Racetrack.  “I’se swear, Race, you’re lucky dat we don’t really bet anymore.  How can I’se possibly have such a bad hand if you’se aren’t riggin’ dese games?”

“Ahh get ova yourself,” mumbled Race.

“Hi, Evie,” Annabelle greeted the baby.  She went over to play with Will while Evelyn grabbed at them, wanting down.  Target let her crawl over to them before putting her new baby doll down in front of her.

“She almost walked da odda day,” Target told Katherine and Tig.  “Went ta go for Skit while he was gettin’ ready for da day but chickened out at da last minute.”

“She’ll get the hang of it soon, then,” Tig replied.  She watched as the three children played (civil, as one might add).  “How are you feeling, Katherine?”

The other woman sighed.  “Pretty big, actually.”  The women laughed.  “I can’t wait to just meet the baby and have my body back to myself.”  The other two nodded in understanding.  “How about you, Tig?  Are you and Mush thinking of adding another one soon?”

Tig let out a burst of noise.  “No!  Bella’s a handful enough for now.  In the future, yes, but right now it’s a no.”

“I’se don’t think Skit and I’se will eva have anudda one.”

Katherine and Tig stared at Target, taken aback by her statement.

“Why?  You and Skittery make great looking kids,” said Tig.

“And you’re a great mother,” added Katherine.

Target shrugged before looking down at Evelyn.  “My pregnancy wasn’t dat easy and Evelyn’s more den enough for me.”

“Well if that’s how you two feel then who are we to judge?  It’s your family.” 

Katherine agreed with Tig.  “It’s your decision and we will respect it.”

 

After an enjoyable day with their friends, Mush, Tig, and Annabelle made their way back home.  Tig loved the idea of it—going to their home, their own place—and she loved that they were able to pass on the spare room in the Lodging House to Skittery and Target until Skit was able to find a job elsewhere.  It was amazing how life could come around full circle. 

Mush held Annabelle in his one arm, his other wrapped around Tig’s waist as they walked down the street.  He felt proud that he could take them to their own home, could pay for things without worrying about picking between food and other necessities.  This had been the best Christmas in living memory, and he couldn’t wait to make many more memories with them.


	16. Old Friends

_1906_

Three-year-old Annabelle ran to the door to greet her father from his long day working for the New York World as a journalist.  It was her job, in her eyes, to welcome him into the home since her mother was usually busy running other things.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed and jumped up into Mush Meyer’s arms which were waiting patiently for her.

“Hey dare, sweetheart!  How’s daddy’s little goil?” greeted Mush, showering her chubby cheeks with kisses.

“Good!  Guess what?” replied Bella, jumping up and down, excitement coursing through her veins.

“What?” Mush asked, taking off his coat and laughing at her antics.

“Gabi hit her head today!” explained Bella.  It looked as if her face might split in two, her smile was so big.

“How she do dat?”

“I’se chased her and she ran into da wall!”

Gabi, short for Gabrielle Josephine Meyers, had been born in February of the previous year.  She was an exact replica of Tig; light brown, curly hair and hazel eyes.  Gabi was very curious, quiet, and was very much the baby of the family (at least for now).

As if she knew that they were talking about her, little one-year-old Gabi decided to walk into the room.  Mush spotted the cut on the right side of her forehead; his eyes widened at the size of it.  Gabi put her arms in the air for her father to hold her and Mush picked her up.

“I’se hoid you’se hoit your face,” Mush said softly, pushing Gabi’s curly hair out of her face.

“Hoits,” said Gabi, pointing up at the cut.

“Did Mommy clean it up for you’se?”

“Did she eva!” interrupted Bella.

Mush shot Annabelle a dirty glance.

“Sowwy, Daddy,” apologized Bella, looking down at her feet.

“Let’s go see what your Mom’s cookin’,” suggested Mush.  He readjusted Gabi and grabbed Bella’s hand before making their way into the kitchen.  “Evenin’, beautiful,” he greeted Tig.

She turned from the stove to give her husband a smile.  “How was your day?”

“Apparently betta den yours.”

Tig rolled her eyes.  “You’re probably right about that.”  She wiped her hands and gave him a kiss, taking Gabi and putting her on the floor with a few toys.

Mush walked over to the cooking food and took a deep inhale.  The chicken smelled more than amazing and he didn’t realize how hungry he was until his stomach growled.  “Dis seems like a lot of chicken just for da four of us.”

“Oh, right!  I invited Target and Skit over for dinner,” said Tig.  “They should be here soon.”

Mush made a face.  “Thanks for tellin’ me, Tig.”

She just laughed, sat the girls in their chairs, and started to plate the food to be put on the table.  The doorbell rang within seconds and Mush went to let their guests in.  Skittery and Target Jones stood in the doorway with big smiles. 

The three friends hugged before Mush said, “Where’s Munchkin?”  
            “Oh, she’s ‘round heah somewhere,” Target answered mischievously, and the couple came in the door.

It was only a few seconds later when two-year-old Evelyn Jones attacked Mush’s leg.  He got down on both knees, had her in a hugging grip, put her on the floor, and started to tickle her.  Munchkin, as she had been dubbed, giggled endlessly.  Once the tickling was all said and done, the four went into the kitchen to join the three girls.  Target went over to Bella and Gabi and gave them kisses on their cheeks.

“Gabi!  What happened ta your head?” asked Target.

“She was being chased by SOMEONE,” Tig looked at Bella, “and ran into a wall.”

The women rolled their eyes in unison before everyone sat down, said grace, and dug in.

“Hi Evy!” said Bella, waving to her best friend.

“Hi,” Munchkin greeted with a cheesy smile.

“Well it took you long enough to realize she was there!” joked Tig.

Bella looked embarrassed.  Tig rubbed her daughter’s back to let her know that she wasn’t aiming to be cruel, and then when back to eating.  Skittery spoke up not too soon after.

“So, you’se finally startin’ ta show, eh Tig?”

She gave him a sarcastic glance.  “Very funny, Skit.”

Tig was now five months pregnant with her and Mush’s third child.  And, unlike her pregnancies with Annabelle and Gabrielle, she wasn’t showing that much yet.

“Maybe it’s different dis time ‘round because maybe, just maybe, it’s a boy,” said Target.

“Don’t we wish, right Mush?” Tig replied.

“Hey!” Mush protested, putting his arms in the air.  “I’se fine wit me goils.”

“But, you’se gotta admit, you’se would like a boy,” suggested Skittery.

“Well, yeah.  But if da baby doesn’t toin out ta be a boy, I’se won’t start cryin’ or anythin’,” said Mush.

After dinner, the adults sat in the living room catching up while the three girls ran around, playing.  Gabi decided that she was tired and had had enough for the evening, going over to Tig who hoisted the little one up on to her lap.

“You’se don’t wanna cuddle wit me?” Mush said with a pout.  Gabi smiled at him.  “Okay, I’se see how it is.”  She laughed and crawled off Tig’s lap to get to Mush.  He nestled her in close, loving every moment that she allotted him because she was very much her mother’s shadow.

Bella and Evy stood over in the corner of the room, plotting their next move.  If there was one thing that Tig and Target could agree on it was that nothing ever good came out of their daughters making plans.

“Let’s see who can hoit eachodda foist.  ‘kay?” suggested Bella.

“‘kay!” agreed Muchkin, and she punched Bella hard in the arm.

“Ouch!” Bella said, and she punched Munchkin in the arm harder.

“OUCH!” screamed Munckin.  She punched Bella with all her might.

“Ow!” screeched Bella.  She started towards her mother with tears in her blue eyes.

“What happened honey?” asked Tig with concern.

“Evy punched me!” cried Bella, climbing up on Tig’s lap.

Munchkin came out of the corner crying as well.  She went to Target, who picked her up and asked her what was wrong.  Munchkin pointed to Bella.  “Started it!”

The two women gave each other the same annoyed faces but continued to hold their daughters and let them cry.  Gabi, who had been watching the entire time, felt no sorrow for either of them so she pointed and laughed at them.

“No, Gabrielle,” warned Mush.

“I’se always knew she was my favorite,” winked Skittery, and Gabi giggled.

The adults continued their conversations while the girls began to fall asleep.  The men discussed their jobs, the women discussed motherhood and life within the home, and they all noted how fast time flew by; it was amazing to see where their lives had gone in such a short span.

They also discussed their newsie friends.  Jack and Katherine were busy reporting for the World with Will and his little sister, Hazel, hanging on for the ride.  David, Spot, Kid Blink, and Specs were all preoccupied with their work at one of the local factories; Spot had just married Tig’s old friend, Lydia, back in September.  Racetrack had somehow managed the luck to make contact with the owner of the local racetrack and was now the main man behind the counter taking bets.  All of their other close friends had found work elsewhere, moving to different areas of New York for a better life than what they had known working the streets, but still managing to write to them on occasion.

Skittery and Target got up from their seats in the living room and hugged their good friends good-bye for the evening.  Wrapping a coat around Evelyn, Target smiled.

“Who wouldda thought dat we’d be sittin’ ‘round talkin’ ‘bout da old days like a buncha old phonies?”

The others laughed.  “I’m just happy that we stayed friends and that we have each other to lean on when the going gets tough,” replied Tig.

The men nodded.  “Feel free ta stop by anytime you’se two.  You’se can even bring Munchkin along if you’se want,” Mush winked.

“When da weatha gets nice we’ll have ta take da goils ta da park,” Target suggested.

“Yeah, ‘cause Lils is gonna need ta get outta da house by den,” Skittery said, pointing to his friend’s growing belly.

“Okay, now you can leave!”

They shared a few more laughs before Skittery and Target opened the door to the dying winter winds and walked home, only a few blocks over.  Mush shut the door before making two trips up the stairs, once to put Annabelle in her bed and the other to put Gabrielle in hers.  He then came down to turn off the lights and encourage Tig to make her way up to their bedroom so that they could get some sleep.  Looking around at their home, Mush couldn’t help but smile.  Target was right; when did they get to this point?  Bunch of old phonies indeed!


	17. Forever

Mush rushed to the front door after hearing a loud knock and opened it to find some of his old pals and their families standing there.  Skittery, Target, Evy, Jack, Katherine, Will, Hazel, Racetrack, Kid Blink, Specs, Spot, Lydia and Dave all looked at him with wide eyes.

“Outta my way!” ordered Target, barging past Mush and rushing up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

“We kinda let it slip to some oddas on our way heah,” Skittery simply stated.  Mush nodded and the gang of people filed in before he closed the door behind them.

“You’se all know ta make yourselves at home.  I’ll be up wit Tig,” Mush stated before running up the stairs, leaving the care of the girls in the hands of their aunts and uncles; they knew the routine by now.

Downstairs, Gabi cringed and buried her face in Skittery’s chest as she heard her mother scream while pushing.  Skittery rubbed Gabi’s back lovingly.  He had a small smile on his face as she cringed again and tried to dig her face in his chest more.

After a few minutes, the room of people heard a small cry come from the guest bedroom, followed by Mush cheering. He rushed out of the door, jumping up and down and shouting for joy.  As he came running down the stairs, he exclaimed, “It’s a boy!  It’s a boy!”

He grabbed Gabi and Bella and jumped up and down with them.  He soon put them down and went around the entire house yelling, “It’s a boy!” the whole time.

Everyone celebrated with hugs and handshakes, congratulating the new father as he came back into the room.

“Come on, you’se guys can come see him and Tig!” said Mush as he ran back up the staircase.

Racetrack shrugged and said, “Okay, let’s go.”

“No!” cried Gabi as Skittery got up and started to move forward.

“What’s da matta wit you’se?” mumbled Skit.  He started walking again.

“No!” Gabi yelled even louder.

Skittery shook his head from side to side.  “Mush!” he yelled up the stairs.

“Yeah?” replied Mush, opening the door to the guest room.

“Can you’se come heah?  I’se think your daughter is scared of her mudda.”

Mush looked confused, but passed the crowd of people and made his way back down the stairs to Gabi and Skittery.

“Heah’s your dad, Gabi,” said Skit, attempting to rid himself of his crazed niece.

Gabi screamed and clung on to Skittery so that Mush couldn’t get a hold of her.

“Come on, Gabi.  Come heah,” Mush insisted, trying with everything that he had to get her off of Skittery but she was like a monkey to a tree.

“No!” Gabi screamed when she turned to face her father.  “Mama scream!”

“Oh for goodness sake!” Mush grabbed Gabi and held her.  “Let’s go see Mama.  I’se promise dat she won’t scream anymore.”

“Yeah, until you’se knock her up again,” snickered Skittery.

Mush elbowed him in the stomach before they went upstairs.  When they reached the door, Skittery opened it and went inside.  He walked over to Tig and said, “Gabi is scared ta death ‘cause she hoid ya screamin’ earlier.  She wouldn’t even go ta Mush at foist.”

Tig nodded in acknowledgement and looked at the small being in the doorway.  Gabi started to move towards the bed, Mush right behind her.  Once she was near the side of the bed, big hazel eyes peeking over the side, she decided against her actions and tried to turn and run.  Mush stopped Gabi and put her on the bed right next to Tig.

“Hi baby,” greeted Tig with a soft smile.  “Can I please have a hug?”

Seeing her mom’s smile and arms held out lovingly, Gabi relaxed and realized that everything was okay.  She gave Tig the tightest hug her little body could muster.  Tig smiled down at her daughter before the two broke their hug.

“I’m sorry I scared you so much, Gabi Jo.  Mama just wasn’t…feeling very good at the time,” Tig explained.

“No again!” Gabi claimed with a pout on her lips.  She wrapped her tan, chubby arms around her mother.

Tig smiled at Mush before she kissed the top of Gabi’s curly haired head.  “I can’t promise anything Gabi, but I’ll try not to do that anytime soon.”

“Who dat?” asked Gabi to her aunt Target, spotting a bundle of blankets in her arms.  She didn’t really understand the whole baby concept, being only a few months over one year herself.

“That’s your new baby brother.  Would you like to meet him?” replied Tig.

Gabi nodded eagerly, remembering her parents explaining that Tig’s growing belly was due to a baby growing inside there.  Tig turned to Target and said, “Can I have my son back?”

Without bothering to look up, Target replied, “No.” 

Tig made a face.  “Come on, Target.  Gabi wants to see him.”

“Fine,” Target reluctantly said, and handed the newborn to his mother.

“Gabi, meet your new brother, Joshua Matthew.”

Gabi looked at the tiny being wrapped in blankets.  She took her index finger and rubbed it on Josh’s hand until he took a hold of it.  Gabi smiled up at her mother, who returned the gesture.

“Like Dada!” she said, referring to his looks.

Josh had a smattering of curly, dark brown hair; his eyes were brown instead of the deep blue that most babies have when they’re first born; naturally tan skin; and to top it off, he had Mush’s nose, which was unlike Bella and Gabi, who had inherited Tig’s nose.  It was as if someone had cloned Mush and placed him inside Tig for nine months.

Bella, who was also on the bed along with Will, Hazel, and Evy, asked, “Mama, why did you’se wanna give boith to da spawn of Satan?”

Tig gasped, along with the rest of the room.  “Annabelle Elise Meyers!  You apologize right now and explain yourself!”

Bella’s eyes were filled with tears.  She had gotten into trouble with her mom more times than she could count, but never had Tig looked that upset and disappointed in her.

“I’se sorry, Mama.  I’se was just ‘peatin’ what Uncle Blink said earlier.  I’se was just wonderin’.”

Tig’s heart broke when she realized the mix up, and she wiped away a fallen tear off Bella’s cheek.  “Your Uncle Blink said that, did he?”  She looked up at the man.  “Blink, could you come here for a second?”

Kid Blink obeyed, but he was scared out of his mind.  He remembered the one time years ago when Mush and Tig had just started dating that he had said something stupid and she had pounced on him.

“Lean down,” she ordered.

Kid obeyed once again, and she slapped him upside the head with her free hand.  “Ouch!” he exclaimed.

“Mush is not Satan and my child is not the _spawn_ of Satan, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Thank you.”

Josh started to squirm and pout.  Tig tried to calm him down, but he only got worse.  Gabi’s instinct took over and she decided to play with his fingers. 

“Shh…shhh…it otay.”  She kissed him on the tip of his nose.  “Shh…”

Josh calmed down with a few hiccups here and there, and watched his older sister with wide, curious eyes.  It was as if he could recall her voice from in utero.  Mush looked on with pride.

Target walked over and picked Josh out of Tig’s arms, keeping him from all of the others.

“Geez Target! Let some of us odda aunts and uncles hold him,” Racetrack said.  He wasn’t always keen on kids but his friends’ children were another story.

“I’m da blood aunt, dough.  You’re not,” said Target.

Everyone looked around at one another; all of them except Tig looked confused.

“Uh, I’se mean…” Target stuttered, looking up at her husband and not knowing how to explain her words.

“No, we should tell them,” interrupted Tig, sitting up straighter in the bed.

Target nodded, sitting next to her best friend on the bed.  The two of them looked at each other before silently agreeing on what to say and facing the group before them.

“Everyone…Target and I, we’re sisters,” claimed Tig, holding her breath for the reaction.

The group stared back at them as if the statement did not comprehend.  Mush’s head was cocked to the side, Skittery looked at them as if they needed to be put in the funny farm, and the rest of the adults had blank faces.  Tig and Target looked at each other for reassurance before turning back.

“But,” spoke Race after some time, “you’se two don’t even look alike.”

There was a beat before everyone started laughing.  The young women thought the comment was funny but weren’t quite sure how to take the nonchalant laughter.

“So you’re not mad at us?” asked Tig, cradling Joshua closer to her on instinct.

“Wait, you’re still serious?” questioned Katherine.  The group chimed in as well, and the two husbands stood closer together, concern apparent.

“Yes, we’re still serious,” Target answered.

“So why not tell us?” Skittery asked, his hurt evident in his voice.

Target’s heart broke, and she got up to give her husband a hug.  “We didn’t know how to tell you’se all.  It’s been so long since we made da pact dat it’s almost like it didn’t happen.”

“But now that we have been adding on to our families, the guilt has been too much.”  Tig paused.  “I wish we would have picked a better time, and sooner than this.”

“You’se neva thought ta tell me before now?” asked Mush.

“Every day.  But it’s not only my secret; I had to have Target agree to it as well.”

“So why keep something like that a secret?” spoke Jack.

  Target sighed.  “Dat’s da hard part.”  She went over to the kids sitting on the bed and led them into Bella and Gabi’s bedroom to play.  When she came back, the group was sitting around, waiting for the news.

Tig cleared her throat.  “Years ago, Target and I were living in Pennsylvania with our parents.  We were…not without, to put it simply.  We wanted for nothing, and our parents were wonderful.”

“But not everyone thought dat.  We were playin’ in da yard all afternoon ‘cause it was such a beautiful day.  I’se remember Lils was pining away ova some boy in our class and kept thinkin’ of how dare weddin’ would be.”  Target laughed, and some of them chuckled along.

“When we went in for dinner…” Tig’s eyes filled with tears and she attempted to clear her throat to continue.  It proved to be fruitless and so she played with her newborn son’s fingers instead.

“When we went in for dinna, we found that everyone in da house had been…killed.  Including our parents,” Target finished.  The group gasped around her.  “We found dat da house had also been toined upside down in search for jewels and such.  It was a robbery.”

“That wasn’t all.  Once we got back on our feet from the horror we had just seen, we went upstairs to get a few things before going to the police.  We figured they would send us to our grandparents.”

“When we got up dare, we saw dat da robba was still in da house.”

“While I was trying not to scream, Target was planning an escape.  As we attempted to leave down the stairs, he came running at us with a large knife in his hand.  He grabbed me; I had never been so scared in my life.”  Tig let out a breath.  “Target managed to fight him off and…somehow…the knife found its way into his body.  We fled the scene.”

“Any money dat had been stuffed inta our beds went wit us, and instead of findin’ a way ta da police or our grandparents, we got on a train ta New York.”

“We found ourselves in Brooklyn, our nice clothes sold so that we could fit in and so we could have a couple of extra dollars for food.  It was by chance that we ran into Spot.”

“By den we had already changed our last names, put togetha a story, and had people convinced it was da truth.  I’se was part of da newsies, Lils was Spot’s goil.  We were set.”

“Did you’se not love me den?” Spot asked, looking at Tig.

She smiled at him.  “Of course I did.  Anything after meeting you was the truth.”  She turned her attention to the rest of their friends.  “We do love all of you and never meant to hurt you.  Our lives since meeting Spot and the Brooklyn newsies has been nothing but wonderful.”

“Da hardest part was leavin’ our home in Pennsylvania.  And, of course, bein’ separated once Lils and Spot broke up.  But we kept in touch, writin’ lettas, ‘til we came across one anotha a few months lata.”

“Did you ever find out who did it?  Who killed your parents?” Jack questioned.

“No.  It wasn’t something we had lingered on.  Even after all these years, it’s hard to think about that moment.”

Mush leaned down and kissed his wife’s forehead.  “I’se sorry you’se had ta go through dat.”  He looked at Target.  “Both of you’se.”

Target gave him a half smile and a nod.  “Sometimes I’se wish it wouldn’t have happened.  But den I’se look around and see how great our lives toined out.  Yeah we had some tough times, but now we’re both happily married wit great kids and amazin’ friends.  What more could we ask for?”

“Justice.”

Tig acknowledged Skittery’s comment.  “Yes, at one point I wished for it.  But the man is dead and nothing more could be done.  I like to believe that our parents are in a better place and looking down on us, glad that we found happiness.”

He nodded at his sister-in-law, finding the thought, _sister-in-law_ , to be comforting instead of strange. 

Joshua started to fuss, searching for food.  The former newsies and their spouses gathered their belongings, knowing that Tig needed some alone time with her son.  They congratulated the new parents once more before finding their ways home.  Target hugged her sister, counting her lucky stars and thankful that they could finally be honest with their families.  Skittery scooped up his daughter and said good-bye to Mush before walking his family home.

Mush checked on the girls before finding his way to Tig once more.  She was feeding their son, and he found his heart swelling to a much larger size.  What she had been through…how does someone survive that horror and yet go on to be such a wonderful wife and mother?  He didn’t know but he loved her even more for it.

Mush sat down on the bed next to them and watched as the two of them bonded.  “I’se mean it when I’se say dat I’se wish you’se didn’t have ta go through dat.  I’se so sorry.”

Tig smiled at him.  “I know you are.  But if it hadn’t, I would never have met you and we never would have these three beautiful children.”  She let him process her words.  “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again and again: I was made for _you_.”

Mush gave her a heartfelt kiss, mustering as much as he could, hoping she could feel how much he loved her and was grateful for her.  He had promised to care for her, honor her, be devoted to her.  And he would keep that promise forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
